Phantom in Another World
by CyberActors15
Summary: He continued to grow more and more frustrated with the world and so when a mysterious portal appeared in front of him he didn't hesitate to enter. Now Danny has found himself in another world and he has begun to prefer it to his old one.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike, my name is CyberActors15 and this is my newest fanfiction. However before we begin I need to give you some info about this story. First of all this story will involve a lot of OCs as well as characters based off of existing characters from other shows and franchises. Besides Danny there will be very few of the characters from the Danny Phantom series for the most part of this story. In addition most of the Danny Phantom episodes are cannon and have happened but there are a few which haven't happened, but in total a majority of the show occurred before the events of this story. That would be just about it with regards to information about this story. That being said I have to say that I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, that honour belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I also don't own any characters that are references or almost exact copies of other characters. Chances are there will be a few in here so yeah I don't own them.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

It's safe to say this all started about three months ago, when Danny's secret was finally revealed. Not to the whole world but at least to his parents. Danny could still remember the shame and hatred they had in their eyes. It of course wasn't directed at him but at themselves. They blamed themselves for his condition.

That was the first problem.

Danny thought that he could help them come to grips with it. He failed. The Fenton parents became even more obsessed with ghosts as they tried to find a cure, a way to remove his powers and restore his humanity. Danny didn't want it naturally. The past 2 and a half years made him gain a real appreciation for his abilities and the last thing he wanted was for them to be taken away. This caused a rift between the Fentons and their youngest.

Jack and Maddie Fenton could hardly look at Danny. They never attempted anything against him and they always claimed that they were proud of his heroics, but they wanted their son back. That's how they accidentally worded it one day when they tried to cure him and Danny didn't respond well and unfortunately with Jazz at University halfway across the country there wasn't any chance of them mending the hole that had begun to form in their relationship.

The three grew more and more distant with each passing day.

But that wasn't the only hardship Danny faced.

As Danny Fenton, the demands on his life had increased. He was in the 11th grade and naturally that came with more school assignments and more teachers on his case. Well truth be told Danny wasn't the only one who faced this. Every student was dealing with harder times. Just like Danny a certain jock, Dash Baxter, experienced a decline in his grades. He was lucky that he was being considered for scholarships because of his football career but regardless his parents weren't pleased by his low marks. So an angry bully with disappointed parents and low marks meant Danny's life become worse and worse. It felt like almost every day he was being shoved into a locker or having his head dunked in a toilet or any of the other usual bully tactics. Truth be told Danny was getting frustrated at Dash so much so that he retaliated one day. Of course karma decided to laugh at him for using his powers on Dash by placing him in detention in Lancer's class, while Dash got off scot free again.

But that wasn't the end of his troubles as a human. It's safe to say that for the first time in a long while Danny and Sam were both in complete disagreement. Danny believed that Sam was in serious need of anger management, especially considering what she did to Paulina, which also landed her in detention, while Sam believed that her control over her anger was perfectly fine. That among the growing amount of arguments which the two had been having recently put both of them off speaking terms.

"She's so stubborn." Danny would constantly find himself thinking about Sam.

"It's not that simple." Sam would constantly tell him.

A rift had also formed between the two of them and of course that effected both school and his life as Danny Phantom. On some days Sam wouldn't even bother patrolling with Danny and Tucker. And that made the massive surge of ghost attacks even worse. Between Skulker, Box Ghost, Ember, Spectra and others attacking almost weekly and then more frequent attacks from big enemies like Freakshow, Fright Knight and Plasmius, Danny was buried neck deep in his 'extracurricular activities.'

It got worse of course, despite being the hero of Amity Park for a while now, Danny's reputation had begun to lower once again. There were more ghost hunters in town and although his parents didn't attack him anymore there was still Valerie and the Guys in White constantly on the prowl.

And in the past three months this had been Danny's life and truth be told he was getting tired of it. And today wasn't going much better, some 17th birthday this had turned out to be.

It started the same as any old day, a quiet breakfast with his parents. Jack and Maddie barely looked at him unless they were trying to convince him to give up his abilities. Danny of course declined their offer again. Maddie had scowled and had begun talking about his continuously growing abilities and how having those powers only put them in danger. Danny wasn't having it.

"I think you meant to say putting you in danger." Danny had said frustratingly. "And no they aren't. My powers are a part of me and I won't be getting rid of them."

He left shortly after that. They didn't wish him a happy birthday, as if the revelation that he was half ghost revoked his right to be born. After Danny didn't come home tonight or tomorrow or any of the proceeding days thereafter they would wish they would have said happy birthday.

Danny's flight to school was interrupted by none other than his favourite hunter. They fought and there was collateral damage and he got sucked into the thermos. Danny already had a few bruises from trying out Skulker's new suit but at least he still had time to fly off to school. He didn't make it in time however. Intervention from the Guys in White caused Danny to groan and miss being on time. Naturally they called him "protoplasmic scum" and Danny knocked them back long enough for him to escape and get to school. In about a few hours the Guys in White would cheer at Phantom's disappearance and in about two months they would regret shooting at him.

Arriving at school late meant that Danny was immediately given detention after the day was done. The lessons flew by and Danny only interacted with Tucker for the duration of the first half of the day. Tucker remembered his birthday. It was a nice interaction and in a few hours Danny would remember Tucker's single source of positivity in this annoying world.

The interactions with other students, or lack thereof in some cases, weren't as enjoyable for Danny. Both Dash and Paulina failed their most recent class tests. They decided to take out their frustration on Danny. Dash pushed him into the trash and Paulina laughed and took pictures sending them to the whole school. In a few weeks when Danny Phantom's identity as the still missing Danny Fenton was revealed, they would regret pushing him off the edge.

The end of the day arrived and Danny went to his home away from home, detention. Sam was in there. They didn't speak for the thirty minutes that they were in there. When Sam got home that night and watched the news she would regret not speaking to Danny before he flew into the portal.

Detention of course was cut short because of a certain blue wisp of cold air that escaped Danny's mouth. It would cause trouble but he ran out of the room at full speed. Lancer swore that Danny would be severely punished for escaping from detention, not that it would matter two hours from now.

Danny arrived on the scene only to find his favourite ghostly electrician. It seemed that Technus had come to the human world with a naturally contrived plan to use the world's technology to conquer it. Naturally Danny wasn't having any of that so the two fought. Danny won of course. Unfortunately for Technus, Danny had been having a bad day so his "misplaced teenage aggression" was placed on him. That isn't to say that Technus was a push over. It was a battle of raw power and both parties had a large amount of it. Of course their fight resulted in collateral damage just like the battle with Skulker only hours before. All the technology Technus used ended up destroyed by Danny as well as a portion of the street which they fought over. Despite all the destruction not a single life had been lost, Danny made sure of that not that anyone cared.

Quite a few were angry.

"I still had payments due on that car. Now I have to buy a new one!"

"Who's going to pay for the damages to the road?"

"This is going to cost an arm and a leg to repair."

"I want my money back Phantom."

Truth be told Danny had reached his breaking point. He wanted to get away from it all. And it seemed now was the perfect time. A tear in reality began to form and a portal unlike any ghost portal which he had ever seen materialised in front of him. Danny could tell that there was no ectoplasmic energy radiating from it and its odd colour told him that it definitely wasn't a ghost portals. Most if not all ghost portals were green, this one was blue.

Danny stared at it for a moment wondering if he had accidentally said the words "I wish." It didn't seem as Desiree was around so the chances of that were quite low. The urge to fly into the portal was strong but he didn't do anything yet. He simply stared at it as the idea of running away became increasingly desirable. He was mad sure but he didn't know where or when this portal would take him.

"Danny Phantom step away from the Ghost Portal and put your hands up."

Danny groaned. Guys in White again and they already had their weapons out ready to shoot. They didn't even wait for his response they simply started shooting because as far as they saw it he didn't comply within 2 seconds meaning that he was hostile and had to be put down. The first shot hit and Danny became very annoyed. The second shot missed and went towards the people who were somewhere between complaining and watching the scene unfold. Danny didn't care at the moment, but he did fly towards the second attack and take the hit before anyone was hit. It hurt but as long as the innocent was okay then he could handle it. And truth be told the innocent was okay… but empty baby stroller next to her wasn't' Danny landed on it. The woman held her baby and yelled at Phantom claiming his fights were endangering the children. Danny snapped. He was being blamed for trying to protect her and her baby. He was being hunted even though he had saved everyone's lives prior. If he got home today his mom would use this as a reason to remove his powers.

"I've had it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

With one glance at the portal Danny shot straight towards it at full speed. He flew into it and the portal closed. On this day, the day which marked the anniversary of his birth as Daniel James Fenton and the anniversary of the day he stepped into the Fenton portal for the first time, Danny Fenton the halfa known as Danny Phantom flew into a portal to another world to begin his new life.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Whoa. Alright I am interested to see where this goes.**

 **CyberActors15: Well that's good. But then again at this point I'm pretty sure you will agree with anything I write.**

 **Dani: That's not true. You have written some really bad things in the past. This one actually shows potential.**

 **CyberActors15: Gee Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

 **Dani: Don't worry boss. So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New World

Chapter 2: New World

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike, welcome back to Phantom in another World. But before we begin I need to give you all a brief recap of the previous events. Last time Danny was having a really bad day. Safe to say that it sucked. Based on that bad day and 3 bad months Danny decided to throw caution into the wind and hop into a portal that randomly appeared in front of him.**

 **Dani: Was that really it?**

 **CyberActors15: Basically yeah. Truth be told not a whole lot happened in that chapter. But at the same time a whole lot happened. It's a complicated first chapter.**

 **Dani: That or you aren't as good a writer as you think you are.**

 **CyberActors15: Where is this attitude coming from?**

 **Dani: I'm Danny's clone. Of course I am going to be sarcastic and witty.**

 **CyberActors15: Great…**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

"Well, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore."

It was an old and cliché line, as old as stories of people traveling to other worlds, but damn it Danny thought that it was the perfect thing to say. Because upon opening his eyes he knew that he was definitely in another world. The indication, the air. Danny took one breath of the air and felt like he had been missing out. Unlike his world where the air felt thicker and dirtier, the air here felt freer and cleaner as if he had travelled back in time to a place without pollution. That was his indication that he was definitely not in Amity Park.

He sat up, no longer feeling like looking at the sky, as he thought about his rash action to literally leave his entire home. Sure he had been frustrated but this was a bit of an extreme reaction.

"Tucker's going to miss me." He muttered quietly without so much as even giving a second thought to the others who had been in his life.

Danny shook his head. Nope he had made this decision and it was now too late. From what he learned from his travels with the Infi-map once portals like this appeared it was rare for them to re-open in the same place and time. So chances are that Danny was never returning to his old world and his old life and truth be told at this moment in time he didn't particularly mind.

Danny then grabbed his bag and stood up and looked around. The surrounding area wasn't filled with much, save for the grasslands, a couple of hills a few trees and so on and so forth. It didn't look like there was anything much in this area but he did see what looked like a road. That was something. Without so much as a single moment of hesitation Danny began walking to the road. As he did he looked around him for any indication of what might be different in this world and truth be told he didn't find any yet. One thing he could admit that it was nice seeing such an open field that was filled with vegetation in comparison to the usual cities which he was used to.

Upon reaching the road Danny found himself wondering which direction that he should go in. There was a chance that the nearest town or settlement was either to his right or his left. And as much as Danny liked the great outdoors he didn't feel the need to walk for what could be ages when he could have alternatively walked the other direction and arrived at a location much faster. That was assuming there was any sort of civilization on either side of the road.

Danny face palmed. Of course there was a civilization. If there wasn't why would there be a road. Well up to this point in time his day had been a series of spur of the moment decisions and even if they might lead to complications in the future there was still a chance that everything would work out for the best. With a simple shrug Danny turned left and walked down the road. And what Danny didn't realise is that by turning left he had just accepted an adventure that would surly make the name Danny Phantom become well known all across the land.

It was around an hour into his walk down the road that he actually encountered another source of life. As he walked his senses picked up the sound of an approaching… something. Due to his modern life and upbringing he wasn't completely sure what he heard. He could make out what sounded like animals pulling something. As the sound got closer he simply assumed it was a horse drawn carriage. Assuming it was a carriage it meant that Danny was correct to think earlier that this world wasn't as advanced as his.

Despite hearing the approaching probably a carriage or carriages, Danny continued to walk. He doubted anyone would stop for a teenager who was walking in the middle of nowhere. Turns out he was wrong. Well he was right about there being more than one carriage and about them being carriages. But he was also surprised to see them pull up next to him.

The first carriage was definitely one for transporting people. It was a relatively sized carriage with a green and yellow exterior and was being pulled by two horses. The second and third were transport carriages with a bunch of boxed up goods that were obviously being delivered somewhere.

"Greetings traveller." A man called out as he hopped out of the passenger's carriage. "You're quite far from town."

The man was a relatively short man, shorter than Danny, with a full head of white hair and brown eyes and a fantastically groomed and full moustache. Despite the fact that he had white hair, he didn't look incredibly old. He wore clothes consisting of a brown coat as well as green and yellow clothing, which all seemed to be of very good quality. Danny couldn't place exactly how but there was a major difference between his clothes and the clothes which Danny wore, but despite that there was also a similarity. It was as if he could find these kinds of clothes on his world but they would look out of place in his world.

"So what are you doing out here young man?" The man asked.

"I was uh… trying to walk to the next town over." Danny said.

The man laughed a hearty laugh.

"Is that so? It's quite the long walk." He replied. "You seem like an earnest young lad. If you would like we have extra space, you could join us on our journey to town. I guarantee you that it will be faster than walking."

Danny blinked a bit in confusion. It almost seemed as though the man's eye colour changed briefly as he spoke. Must have been a trick of the light.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Danny began before being interrupted.

"Nonsense. I can see that you have been having some rotten luck recently." The man said causing Danny to look at himself to find what exactly indicated that. "And what kind of man would I be if I let a boy such as you walk alone?"

It was weird. This man spoke like he knew who Danny was. But based on the fact that he had literally arrived in this world only an hour before he doubted anyone knew him. Danny wanted to decline but something in the back of his head told him to just accept the free ride. Looking at the man he didn't look like he had any devious intention. To put it simply he looked like he simply wanted to be a nice guy and do the nice thing.

With a sigh he accepted the man's request.

"Excellent, excellent. Please come in." The man said as he entered the carriage and invited Danny in.

Danny wasn't sure what was more surprising, the hospitality of the man and his family, the amount of space that was inside the carriage as opposed to the size of the exterior, the small garden that was inside the carriage or the fact that the man's wife was an elf. Now he didn't mean that in a derogatory way but quite literally, she was an elf.

She was incredibly tall with golden blond hair and nature green eyes, oh and she had the long and pointed ears. She wore a green regale looking gown which was only enhanced by the natural colours of brown and yellow that were added to the dress in the form of accessories. And while the dress may have seemed regal to Danny, it truth this was simply common clothing for the elf females of this world.

"Now then allow me to introduce ourselves." The man began. "I am Jonah, a simple merchant who dabbles in magical items as well as plants and potions. This is my wife and business partner, Allura, as well as my daughter" He pointed to the 11 year old girl who sat across from her mother, "Leah."

The 11 year old girl in question also being an Elf unlike her father, but she did share his white hair and brown eyes.

"Uh… hi I'm Danny." Danny said in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you young man." Allura said. "Please take a seat. There is more than enough space so make yourself comfortable."

Danny awkwardly sat down. Was it weird that he found it odd how nice these people were being to a stranger like him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you all so accommodating to a stranger?" Danny asked.

Jonah chuckled lightly.

"That would be my magic." Jonah said.

Come again for ghost boy? That was what Danny wanted to say but he kept his mouth quiet.

"It's a small ability but it allows me to see you as you are both on the surface inside." Jonah explained. "I could see that you had been struggling recently but I could also see that you were a kind soul. Because of that I knew I had to offer you aid."

Truth be told Danny wasn't expecting that. It seemed that he had been dropped into a fantasy world like the ones he and Tucker would talk about before. This was a world of magic and abilities. Or at least as he would learn one where magic certainly existed. During the trip he spoke with the family. He learned that in this small family that Allura was the only one who didn't have any magical abilities and Leah only had a small amount of power that was still growing. She had the similar abilities to her father and could see a person and learn more about them. However what she saw in Danny was a lot of power that she assumed was just magic. She asked him for a demonstration of his ability and at first he was surprised.

He hesitated for a moment as it was rare for him to show off his abilities as Danny Fenton to others. Actually it was accurate to say that he never showed his abilities as Danny Fenton to anyone unless they knew of his powers. Now it was clear that this world worked differently than his previous one but at the back of his head he remembered his parents' reaction to his powers. They didn't take it well. Having that memory in his mind made him second guess showing any of his power.

Jonah seemed to notice this and said that he didn't have to if he felt uncomfortable showing his power now, an act Danny was gracious for. Leah pouted but ultimately accepted that she wouldn't see Danny's powers today.

~00000~

The rest of the journey lasted a whole two days. During this journey Danny continued to speak with the family and learn a little bit about this world without revealing that he was from another world. Turns out that this place had a completely different language than the one back on earth. Somehow he was speaking it without a problem but he couldn't read or write. He also learned a bit more about magic and how even though it was there it didn't mean everyone had it but that was all he was able to learn with regards to that field.

When they arrived in the town, Danny had to say that he was in awe. This town was small so for the most part there were only humans in here but there was the occasional other species roaming around. The buildings also resembled the kind found in fantasy stories. They were a blend of medieval and modern, like some of the towns found in European countries. He had to say it was a pretty interesting place.

Upon reaching their destination Danny thanked Jonah and his family.

"All honesty if I could repay you I would." Danny admitted. "But I'm currently broke."

"Nonsense. There's no need for that." Jonah said. "That being said if you are tight for money, I can offer you a job for a while to help get back on your feet."

Danny, actually liked that idea. He would be able to keep his head down and do some work while learning a bit more about this world as well as it would allow him to repay Jonah and his family by helping them out. Without a single shred of hesitation he agreed to work with Jonah for a while until he was able to do something for himself.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: And that's it for chapter 2.**

 **Dani: Wow I'm surprised you actually made the second chapter and within a day of making the first one.**

 **CyberActors15: Really Dani.**

 **Dani: I'm just saying your previous track record hasn't been that great.**

 **CyberActors15: Why are you now a critic?**

 **Dani: Because it's fun. But in all seriousness this seems interesting. I see you went with a fantasy world. That will be fun going forward.**

 **CyberActors15: Thanks. I decided to try something different with this one. Also based on the fact that I didn't have Danny get into any fights upon entering this new world. Instead he met genuine nice people.**

 **Dani: Nice. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Your name

Chapter 3: Your name?

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike. My name is CyberActors15 and welcome back to Phantom in another World. But before we can begin we need a brief recap. Alright so last time Danny woke up in a new world. After looking back at his actions he accepted that there was no turning back at this point in time and proceeded onward. While walking along a road in hopes of finding a town of some sort he was stopped by a merchant and his family. They offered him a ride and he accepted. While with them he learned that this world contained magic as well as other species like Elves. The wife of the merchant being an elf herself and their daughter being a half elf. Once they arrived at the town, the merchant offered Danny a temporary job which Danny accepted.**

 **Dani: Wow in comparison to the first chapter a lot more happened this time around.**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah that's true. That being said I have to say this. No ladies and gents, Danny is not in Middle Earth. I didn't even have any thoughts about Lord of the Rings when I made this story. In this, future and past stories, I won't do Lord of the Rings crossovers. LotR isn't the only series with Elves and magic species and what not.**

 **Dani: Now that that's cleared up. Onto the story.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

To be perfectly honest after the past few months which Danny had faced it had been easy to become angry at the world and at people in general, so much so that he literally left his home world at the first chance that he got. But this first week and a half in this new world reminded him that not everyone was an annoyance.

He had a spent a week working for Jonah and his family as they re-established their store in this town, Bellfell. It had been a simple job of stocking the merchandise and cleaning, one which Danny handled pretty well. And as promised Jonah payed him for the week of service. The surprising thing was that he was paid in 50 gold coins. Turns out that this family was both incredibly wealthy and kind hearted. Even though he had only been in this world for little over a week he was aware that 50 gold was quite a bit with the exchange rate being 100 copper to 100 silver and 100 silver to 100 gold it was quite a bit of money all things considered.

Danny of course tried to decline but Jonah merely laughed and told him to keep it. He told him that it was meant to get Danny onto his feet since he had practically nothing. Danny was unable to convince the man to keep his money so he accepted it and thanked the family once more. Over all it had been quite a nice little week. The family had even thrown a small birthday celebration for Danny when they learned that they day they met had also been his 17th birthday. It was quite nice. All in all his time spent with them reminded him ever so slightly of Tucker and Jazz. Even though Jazz was at college she would constantly message him and check on how he was doing, and Tucker was a constant form of support. That being said he did feel sad that he had simply left without saying goodbye to the two of them and he hoped the two were fine themselves. But as of right now he had no way of going back to talk to them anymore. What Danny didn't realise was that with time he would see both of them again.

Once he left the family he decided to explore a bit of the town of Bellfell. It was mostly a human town but there were the occasional other species roaming around. Danny saw what looked like dwarves and elves and beast men walking around and partaking in regular activities just like the humans. It was actually quite interesting to observe. Danny was actually quite surprised that he was able to adjust to it so easily. Maybe it was because he had encountered ghosts every day for the past 3 years or maybe it was accepting that he was in a fantasy world that allowed him to accept it so readily. Either way he had come to accept the different species in this new world.

"You opened a gate to another world? How?"

Danny stopped right in his tracks and began to look around. His enhanced senses had picked up a voice speaking about something of interest to him. Someone had opened a portal to another world? How convenient he had come through a portal from another world.

Danny scanned his eyes around looking for whoever spoke. He had quite a bit of range with his abilities so the voice could belong to anyone that was around.

"Yes we did, without your help."

Someone was hostile. Danny began to move in order to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. But based on the word we, it sounded like someone was confronting more than one person about opening the portal. Or they were talking to one person who worked for a group of people.

"If you had been there we might have placed the being under our control."

There was another voice. Definitely three people involved in this conversation. But now Danny's blood grew cold. Whoever tried to summon him, assuming he was the one being summoned, wanted to put him under their control. Okay in hindsight maybe jumping into a random portal wasn't the best idea, sure nothing happened to him but there was still a chance that something might have happened.

Danny stopped near an alley where the voices seemed to be coming from. He peaked his head in and spotted a half elf girl who looked around his age. She had long blonde hair and jade green eyes, as well as the signature elven ears. Unlike the previous elf which he had met, Allura, she didn't wear some regale gown, instead she wore what could described as a combat dress. It was a long sleeved blue dress, a short one with the skirt of the dress stopping just above her knees, but it also had purple light armour plating attached to it, specifically on the shoulders and a bit on her midriff. She also wore purple boots and white leggings and attached to her waist was a book and a small crystalline staff and…

Danny paused. Why was he analysing her entire outfit as if he were fashion designer trying to analyse the latest fantasy fashion trends in this world? It was simple she was a half elf girl and she was talking to three people, all humans, two males one female, and all slightly older than her.

"I left because I didn't want to enslave a being from another world." The half elf said.

The three adults didn't look happy with what she had said and immediately pulled out weapons, some of which glowed with magical energy.

"Because of you we have no clue what we summoned or where it is. We could have this whole town bowing down before us now but you decided to forget the cause." The man with a flaming mace said angrily before bringing it down.

Time seemed to crawl to a slow at that moment as Danny stood in the alley way. He could feel it his hero complex calling out to him to make a move, and it was rare that he would ignore his hero complex. Today was no exception. However this time Danny decided to do things differently. Usually he would raise his arms into the air and yell "I'm Going Ghost," but today that wouldn't be a case. In this world he didn't need to hide who or what he was. For the first time in 3 years he could be the hero he truly wanted to be without having to change his name and face. Without having to worry about people with anti-ghost weapons chasing him for being a monster.

A smirk appeared on his face as he touched the wall. Frost began to creep up the wall reducing the temperature of the surrounding area. Before the mace could hit a wall of ice grew in front of the half elf, protecting her from harm.

Danny faded into invisibility and laughed.

"Really things didn't go your way so you're going to attack her?" He called out using the echo in his voice.

"Who's there?" One of the attackers called out.

"I'm the guy who you tried to kidnap." Danny called out. "I'm the guy who lost out on pizza, ice cream and video games because you thought you could control me. You want to know who I am?"

The ice wall broke down and Danny faded into existence before punching the man with the mace into the nearest wall. His hand was glowing green with ecto energy.

"I'm the Phantom from another world." Danny said with a grin before he became invisible again.

Before the second guy could react Danny gave him an ecto blast to the face which knocked him out instantly. It seemed receiving an energy attack and point blank range had a tendency to do that to people. Danny turned around, last person standing was the woman with a mean looking sword in hand, however before Danny could do anything the half elf attacked first.

She held out her crystal staff and then sent a shimmering wave of energy that knocked the older woman down before forming a barrier around her and the other two men.

"They should be trapped for a while." She said. "Thank you for the help."

Danny chuckled. "It was no problem." He said before looking at the three defeated humans. "So what do we do with them?"

"My spell will wear off in about an hour. That's long enough for the guards to come and take them away." The half elf replied.

Danny liked that idea and the two quickly went off to find the guards so that the three could be arrested. While on their way the half elf decided to ask

"Are you really the being they summoned from another world?"

"Well I assume so." Danny admitted with a shrug. "A portal appeared in my world about 10 days ago and I entered and found myself here."

"That would be when the opened the gate." She replied in thought before turning to Danny. "I'm sorry that you were removed from your world and brought here by those people."

Danny shook his head. "Don't be. Truth be told they might have opened the portal but I came here by choice." Danny said. "When the portal opened I was actually more than willing to come here. It's safe to say that I had grown tired of my home world."

That made the half elf go silent for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry that your world was driven to the point where you felt the need to leave it." She said solemnly. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to make you leave it entirely for another world with which you are unfamiliar."

Soon they were able to find the guards and inform them about the three unconscious aggressors which they had fought against. With that done you would think that their business together was concluded but it seemed that they had a different path this day.

"So I take it that you will stay in this world instead of searching for a way back to your home?" the half elf asked.

"Yeah I think I'll stay around. Besides two people there isn't much of a reason to return home." Danny admitted.

"If you wanted I could help you learn more about this world so that you don't remain lost." She offered.

"Yes please." Danny said with a nervous chuckle. Someone offering to teach him about this world would be a real benefit in the future. Because quite literally he still didn't know how to read or write, meaning that eventually it would become hard to do anything in this world, from reading maps to buying a house.

The half elf nodded, pleased that she could give her apologies to Danny in the form of helping his learn about this world which he now found himself.

"Well then it's settled. I'm Jade by the way. What's your name?" Jade asked.

For the first time in his life Danny hesitated on answering this question. For the past 17 years the answer had always been simple, Danny Fenton, son of the infamous, or famous depending on who you asked, Jack and Maddie Fenton, resident of Amity Park, Illinois, USA. But that was when he was back in his world. That was back when he that name would mean something. That was when Danny carried a legacy because his family history could be traced back. But now, now Danny had no legacy. He could give any name that he wanted and forge his own identity separate from the ones which he had been raised with. And with what he had experienced in the past three months he wasn't sure he wanted to be Danny Fenton anymore.

"Phantom." Danny said with smile. "Danny Phantom."

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: And there was chapter 3.**

 **Dani: Okay I admit I am curious to see where Danny's relationship with Jade ends up going. And I wonder about these people who were trying to summon Danny too.**

 **CyberActors15: I'm curious too. For the most part I am making this up as I go.**

 **Dani: You're kidding.**

 **CyberActors15: Meh.**

 **Dani: Okay then what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Partners

Chapter 4: Partners?

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike and welcome back to Phantom in another World but before we begin we need a brief recap. Alright so last time Danny was walking around the town of Bellfell after having finished working for Jonah and his family. While he was walking around he heard voices talking about him and he learned that a few people attempted opened the portal to his world which brought him here. The three people were threating a girl who was meant to be involved in the project and Danny decided to act and help the girl out of her situation. The two introduced themselves as Jade the half elf mage and Danny Phantom.**

 **Dani: I actually want to learn more about Jade. Based on the title of this chapter I think I will get my wish granted.**

 **CyberActors15: Spoiler alert you will. That being said I just have to say something. First of all I made a mistake in the previous chapter the cash exchange rate is 10 gold to 1 silver. 100 silver to 1 gold. Right now in the story Danny has a sum total of 50 gold so he has 50 000 Silver and 500 000 Copper.**

 **Dani: I saw the mistake you made in the previous chapter. How did you do that?**

 **CyberActors15: Quiet you. There is also another error that I want to fix. When I said in chapter one that I would pull elements from other stories and so on and so forth I didn't mean the world.** _ **For the most part**_ **the world which Danny now lives in is my own world, with my own species and my own rules. It's not another fictional world like Middle Earth or Earthland or the 9 realms or anything like that. I will incorporate some things from other stories but yeah for the most part it's my world. That being said its characters that I will either inspire off of or rip straight out of other stories.**

 **Dani: So I assume that Jade is based off of someone?**

 **CyberActors15: No Jade is one of my OCs. There will be some more OCs and inspired characters later on though. Now that that confusion is cleared up. Onto the next chapter.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

Danny had to admit 50 gold was no joke. That amount of money coupled with the money Jade had on hand had managed to keep them living for quite a while. Already it had been almost a month since the two had met and only now were they close to running low on money. They hadn't really been doing anything the past month to get more gold. That's not to say that they sat on their buts all month enjoying their wealth. No, they were smarter than that. Their time had been spent teaching Danny about the world and it's safe to say that Danny had learnt a whole lot during that time.

Danny had learnt about all the different species that inhabited this world. Humans were the most common species, but there were also dwarves, elves. Those were the ones that Danny was aware of. There were also the Faunus, human like species with animal like abilities and physical traits, genies, goblins, fairies, and so on. There were plenty of intelligent life forms on this planet and truth be told Danny was surprised that so many existed and seemingly lived in peace with each other.

Danny also started learning how to read and write the common language, and although he was a fast learner it wasn't that easy learning a new language and he was still on his way there. Well he could write his name without messing up. That was something. Okay he could write more than just his name but regardless based on what he knew he wouldn't be getting any jobs in journalism any time soon… assuming there was journalism in this world.

Well regardless of how much Danny had learned, they were almost out of money and it wasn't like they could call up their parents and ask for a loan. Well at least Danny couldn't. Jade's parents wouldn't be of much help in this situation since they were living in the next country over so yeah Danny and Jade were basically by themselves.

"So, what do we do about our current financial situation?" Danny asked.

"Well we could find ourselves jobs." Jade mused. "Though with how illiterate you are I doubt many people would consider hiring you."

"Gee thanks." Danny muttered dryly.

"Oh relax Danny, I'm only teasing." Jade replied with a smile.

"Your teasing wounds my pride." Danny replied but the smile he had betrayed his intentions. "So what can we actually do?"

"Well there is a guild in this town." Jade said in thought. "If we went there we could do some jobs and get some money that way."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Danny replied as he stood before extending his hand out to Jade. "So what do you say partner?"

"Partner?"

Danny grinned in response. Jade was the first friend which he had made in this world as well as the second person to really help him out here. And over the past month the two of them had started to form a good bond of friendship. To him it made perfect sense for the two to team up and work at a guild together so that they could make money.

"Yeah." Danny replied. "Who else would I ask?"

Jade smiled before grabbing his hand.

"Partners it is." Jade replied.

~00000~

It didn't take too long to reach the guild. Upon arriving Danny took note of multiple guild members and adventurers that were either exiting, entering or just spending time around the guild. There were some in different variations of armour, others in robes and others in simple clothes. Almost all of them had weapons or magical items of some sort, some of which he had seen being sold while he worked for Jonah. Immediately he knew this was a guild for adventures like he had seen in fantasy stories in his world.

The inside of the guild was basically a tavern with a large request board off to one side. There were tables, people enjoying their drinks, a bar and so on and so forth. Actually with regards to taverns this was actually one of the surprises which Danny encountered in this world. Despite it being a fantasy world there were some modern elements that had snuck into the world through the use of magic. For example, even though there were many taverns like this they did commonly serve non-alcoholic drinks alongside their alcoholic drinks. This world even had a sort of electricity. It wasn't to the same extent of the electricity in his world but you could power up lights and some minor appliances. This tavern had such lights and, based on the quality of the drinks, also had some of the fridge like devices that were in this world. Other than the tavern there were also business counters on the other side of the guild where the people would go to officially check out their desired jobs.

As the two entered a few looks were sent in their direction, whether it was people curious about whether the fresh faces were looking to recruit or looking to join he would never know. One thing was for sure, they were sending those glances because of their age. Both Danny and Jade were 17, well Danny was, and it wasn't odd at all to see people their age working in guilds. There were even some people younger than them here so it definitely wasn't the case there.

The two approached the front desk to apply for memberships. Jade, naturally did most of the talking regarding the application. Both Danny and Jade were surprised to learn that there were multiple kinds of memberships within the guilds. The first one was a standard guild membership, which would allow them to take jobs posted in this town, but none of these jobs were considered dangerous by any means. These would be simple jobs like trade, deliveries and so on. The second membership was an adventurer's membership, where they would take on jobs posted in this town that required magic and or combat skills of some kind, and these involved hunting monsters, acting as guards and so on. The third membership, the one which Danny and Jade chose, offered them the ability to join the guild coalition, where they didn't have to be tied down to a specific town and could travel to any guild in any town and take on jobs from all of them. This one in particular cost 25 silver for each, but it was a worthwhile trade.

What happened next was their rank placements. The way in which the guilds worked, well for adventurers, was through ranks. As your rank increased you would be able to take on more and more difficult quests. There were individual ranks as well as group ranks based on what teams were formed. Individually there were bronze, silver, gold, platinum, diamond and adamantine classes. And in groups, points were allocated via TSR (Total Skill Ranking) with TSR also determining what missions they might be allowed on. Since Danny and Jade were entering as a group they would be given a TSR as well as their individual ratings.

The way in which their rating would be measured would be through a magic device that would measure their abilities and ratings to decide their rank. Jade went first and placed her hand on the crystalline sphere which was connected to a small screen. A few colours flashed through the screen before it came to a halt and settled on gold. Within a few minutes a guild card materialised with a picture, within a golden frame, of Jade, when the picture was taken Danny would never know, as well as some information such as, name: Jade Cael, race: human, magic: Spatial, class: Defence. There was a bit more information on the card but because it was magic it would only show what was necessary. It was also charmed so that it would never be lost or go missing unless the owner left the guild. It was like an ID that you could never lose. Danny had to admit, his dad, Jack Fenton, needed this.

When Danny placed his hand on the sphere a series of images flashed through his mind, from entering the Fenton Portal for the first time, to his fight with Skulker, to meeting Vlad, to facing off against Pariah Dark, to battling Dark Danny, to revealing the truth to his parents to entering the portal to this world. When his sight cleared the screen had a purple colour. Danny was given the platinum rank. His card materialised with his picture, in a platinum frame, oddly enough, in the picture his hair was salt and pepper, both black and white, as opposed to his usual black. His eyes were blue however but if you tilted the card in a certain way they would become green. His information also included name: Danny Phantom, race: Halfa, instead of magic his said abilities: Ghost and class: Offense. Much like Jade's his card also had more information that would only be shown if necessary.

Another piece of information that both cards had was team but next to it the team name was blank. Probably because the team hadn't been named yet. Regardless it was pretty cool.

"Excellent your registration has now been complete." The woman at the front desk said. "You are now free to pick any job within your TSR. Please don't hesitate to pick a job that suits you and be careful out there."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

With that the two went over to the request board in order to find a job that would suit their pallet. As they looked through all the jobs they didn't notice one of the guild members watching them with mild interest. As they chose their first job and went to check it out they remained ignorant to the watchful eyes. They weren't aware that they aura around them made them of interest to this other member. And they weren't aware that the owner of these eyes would change their team greatly in the days to come.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Wow another short chapter. I'm surprised that you are able to write such short chapters.**

 **CyberActors15: Don't worry long ones are coming. These first few are still just establishing chapters really.**

 **Dani: Ahh okay. So who is this mysterious figure that is watching Danny and Jade?**

 **CyberActors15: Sorry that would be telling.**

 **Dani: Come on not even a hint.**

 **CyberActors15: You are going to have to wait just like the readers. That being said, what I will say is that this is the first character inspiration. So yeah technically this character is inspired off of an existing character from another series.**

 **Dani: Okay so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tales from Amity Park

Chapter 5: Tales from Amity Park

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike and welcome back to…**

 **Dani: NO!**

 **CyberActors15: What's got you so pissed off?**

 **Dani: The title of this chapter.**

 **CyberActors15: What about it.**

 **Dani: Last chapter you were hyping up some mystery character and I was hoping we would meet them in this chapter. But why are we returning to Amity Park?**

 **CyberActors15: Because I do have some semblance of a plan for at least the first part of this story. And that plan includes begging the story at the correct part. The first official story arc will begin after this chapter, once all the cards have been set on the table. So can I give the brief recap now?**

 **Dani: Fine but don't think I'm happy about this.**

 **CyberActors15: Jeez. Alright so last time on Phantom in another world. Danny and Jade both realized that they were broke and needed to get jobs. They decided to go work for a guild, not before they became partners officially. Upon arriving at the guild they were both given their membership and rank with Jade being gold and Danny being Platinum. And with that they decided to take their first job. Alright done. What no comments?**

 **Dani: I'm not talking to you until the next chapter.**

 **CyberActors15: *roles eyes.* On to the chapter then.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Even though she was only human, they had to admit, Jazz her own version of the ghostly wail, which only showed when she was incredibly angry or frustrated or anything like that. And it was safe to say she was angry.

"Now Jasmine calm down…" Vlad began but a single glare in his direction from Jazz made him shudder and step back. Even though he was the most powerful in the room, that glare told him, no warned him not to do anything to set off the ticking time bomb that was Jasmine Fenton.

One month ago when Danny didn't reply to her happy birthday message, Jazz was a bit concerned but brushed it off as trouble in home preventing him from getting a chance to reply. A few days later when Danny hadn't messaged her at all, that's when she started to get anxious. He had practically been messaging her every few days since she had gone off the college, he had joked about it being him satisfying her own overprotective big sister hero complex, but in truth he just liked talking to his big sister. They had become so much closer when she learned his secret identity and it was nice to constantly chat. It only became a daily occurrence when his life started to go downhill, roughly four months ago so it was strange for him to all of a sudden stop messaging her out of the bloom. Jazz had become suspicious about two weeks later when Danny didn't even send her a happy birthday message. Finally a week ago when she was watching the news did the tagline "Danny Phantom still missing" reach her screen.

The TV showed it all, his fight with Technus, the portal appearing and his fight with the Guys in White. She had to say she was impressed that the camera man was able to get all these shots, especially the one on his face, the one that broke her heart. The look in Danny's face showed complete and utter frustration, as well as a hopelessness that she hadn't seen him show before. As she watched she dreaded what happened next.

"I've had it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before flying into the blue portal causing it to close.

To say that Jazz started crying was and understatement. She was completely wrecked. She wasn't ignorant about how portals worked, if a random one appeared then there was no telling where it would go. Whether it be the past, the future, the Ghost Zone or another dimension for all she knew. It meant the chances of meeting Danny again would be slim at best. But even worse, the state that Danny was in that would force him to willingly fly into the unknown, the fact that all that happened to her little brother while she was absent made her cry for hours.

She knew what had been happening with regards to Sam, their parents, the A-listers, and the ghosts in general, but she never thought that it would reach this point. When the tears finally stopped Jazz knew what had gone wrong and damn it if she wasn't going to scream her head off for this.

Which was exactly what she did.

Sam, Jack and Maddie were all cringing, and so was Vlad. She didn't know why he was here but he was and she was yelling at him too. No doubt he had been causing Danny trouble in the past few months as well.

"We were only…" Maddie began only to be silenced by Jazz.

"Only what mom? Only driving my baby brother further and further out of our lives?" Jazz screamed. "He told you the truth because he trusted you, he wanted the family to be whole without any more lies. You betrayed his trust by trying to remove his powers, a piece of him!"

Both of the Fenton parents looked away in shame. It was clear that even they were hurting from Danny's disappearance. They had been hit by a train of realisation after his birthday and they were in a state of despair. Jack hadn't shaved in weeks and looked like a scruffy fat hobo. He even looked like he had started to lose weight, he hadn't been eating much with the guilt that gnawed at him. Maddie also looked like she hadn't seen the sun in weeks, having spent most of her time in the lab trying to find any way to bring her baby boy back.

Sam was also looking away in shame, having not said anything at all today. Unlike the Fenton parents she had managed to retain a level of cleanliness but despite that there was still a Danny shaped hole in her heart. Truth be told she couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about. After the news broadcast that day all she could think about was how she had been the one to drive Danny away and a few days after she had forgotten what they argued about. That pissed her off to no end. The fight the two of them were having was so insignificant that she forgot it, but regardless, it still drove Danny away.

Jazz sighed angrily having finally let out most of the steam that she had pent up. Vlad seemed to notice and tried to get her to calm down again, that was his mistake.

"Alright Jasmine, you have said your peace now how about we…" Vlad began only to be cut off by the intense glare from Jazz.

"Don't even act like you are innocent in all this Plasmius." Jazz responded with so much venom that she appeared to be a cobra. Truth be told she didn't know if Danny had told their parents about him and right now she didn't care. She was giving Vlad a piece of her mind. "Danny told me about all the hardships you have been giving him recently, Releasing Vortex, stealing ghostly artefacts, trying to brain wash him and all the rest. You are just as responsible for making his life a living hell. You are just as responsible for making him leave."

There was enough power in her rant that Vlad was able to fall onto the chair behind him. For the first time in his life he was genuinely terrified, because unlike the Fentons and Sam, he wasn't the best person and he felt like Jazz wouldn't hesitate to end him if he stepped out of line while she was in this state. He didn't know how but he knew she had the means to if she really wanted to. Forget Danny's alternate future, this enraged Jazz Fenton was true fear, at least to the older halfa. Vlad didn't even seem aware that his identity was revealed.

With that last bit of aggression seemingly leaving her system Jazz sighed again with the more rational part of her brain taking the wheels. She took one look at her parents.

"You two go get cleaned up. Have breakfast, go outside and be part of society." Jazz ordered. "Even after what you've done, Danny wouldn't have wanted this." She then turned to Tucker. "Tucker and I will take the spectre speeder and travel into the Ghost Zone and try and find Danny."

"I should come with you." Those were Sam's first words all day, probably in the last month, with how weak her voice sounded it was possible.

"You have done enough." Jazz replied coldly.

Despite everything her parents, the other ghost hunters, the ghosts, Vlad and the whole town in general had done, it was safe to say that Jazz was angriest at Sam. She was meant to be Danny's best friend. She was meant to have Danny's back, like Tucker did. Jazz wasn't a fool, she knew how Danny felt about Sam and with everything that had happened she felt Sam was the biggest contribution to Danny leaving. For that reason she didn't feel like being anywhere next to Sam or she might just commit murder.

Sam didn't respond. She couldn't. She just turned away from that icy cold stare and backed down.

"Come on Tucker." Jazz said before exiting the room.

Tucker didn't have to say anything. Truth be told he was both impressed and scared. He simply followed while charting a course for some of the likely locations for Danny to be in if he was in the ghost zone.

The two entered the Spectre Speeder and sped off into the infinite realms. The first part of the trip to Dora's Realm was quiet until.

"Hey Tucker." Jazz began.

"Yeah?" Tucker replied.

"Thanks for being there for Danny." Jazz muttered.

Tucker noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks. Yeah she was still heartbroken. Tucker immediately stopped the Spectre Speeder and gave her a comforting hug. He could tell that she really needed it. She had always been the older sister to all three of them, him, Danny and Sam, and had always been there to help or comfort them when they were down. Even way before the ghost business began. Jazz had been the older responsible person that all three looked up two. Heck even when Danny and Tucker were just seven years old when they had met, Jazz acted so responsible even though she was only 9 at the time. Based on all that he knew he also had to be there for her.

"Don't worry Jazz. Danny's one of the strongest guys that I know. I have no doubt that where ever he is, he's doing alright for himself." Tucker said.

"How can you be sure?" Jazz asked. "You saw what happened here. He became so frustrated that he left. There are too many burdens for even him to carry."

"Yeah that's true. Some people can't handle so many burdens." Tucker admitted. "But not Danny. He found against the king of the ghosts, he fought against his evil alternate self, he has fought so many battles that even if he did run once I doubt it's enough to cause him to run forever. Wherever Danny is, whether it be paradise or hell. I know that he can pull through. And if he can't then we will find him and bring him back or give him the support he needs."

Jazz nodded and wiped away her tears. She had to admit Tucker did have a point.

"You're right. We just have to find him and if he needs us then we will help him out and if not then we will give him the biggest hug." Jazz responded.

"Good. So are you ready to look for him?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, I am." Jazz responded with a bit more confidence.

"Great, my PDA says that Dora's kingdom is close." Tucker said as he adjusted his glasses. "Let's go and find Danny."

"Let's." Jazz agreed.

With that the Spectre Speeder shot off.

~00000~

It was hours later when the two returned to Amity Park, and they hadn't found any trace of Danny. Dora hadn't seen him and the same could be said for the residents of her kingdom but they did begin the search immediately. Frostbite also turned up no leads as to where Danny might be but the yetis of the far frozen began their search. Pandora also hadn't seen Danny in a long while, but promised to help with the search. One thing was for certain that if Danny was in the Ghost Zone then he hadn't visited any of his allies.

When they returned they reported this to the Fentons and Sam who had been waiting to hear any information. Although nothing was found they were feeling a bit better that Jazz wasn't being as hostile as before. That being said Sam was the most distraught at their not finding any source of information as to Danny's whereabouts.

Despite finding no information, Jazz wasn't going to let this stop her. She said that they would look through any historical texts which they could find. If Danny wasn't in the Ghost Zone, they wouldn't rule out the possibility of him being trapped somewhere in time. But that gave Sam an idea. Instead of looking for Danny through countless pages for any reference to him she could instead ask the lord of all time. But one glance at Jazz told her not to make the suggestion in fear that she'd get shut down again.

So she waited. Only later when the Lab was abandoned and everyone was getting ready to sleep did she sneak back in and enter the Spectre Speeder. She remembered where the Clock tower was and without a moment's hesitation she flew into the Ghost Zone.

Finding Clockwork's tower was the easy bit however as it turned out, going there was a grave mistake. The moment Sam hopped out of the Spectre Speeder, she exited and ran to the door. She tried to open in but it was locked.

"Clockwork?" Sam called as she tried knocking only to be met with no response.

She persisted none the less growing more anxious each and every second. She knew that he could be in more than one place at any moment in time. She knew that he knew exactly why she had come this far. She knew he knew what had happened to Danny. As she continued to knock she knew that he was ignoring her.

"Clockwork?" Sam screamed. "Please I know you can hear me."

Tears were running down her face now as she clawed at the door.

"Clockwork. Please I just need to know where Danny is!" Sam cried. "I know you know where he is!"

Her cries went ignored. Sam knew what that meant. It meant that everything was going according to plan. She knew that time was on its correct course and because of that Clockwork would not reveal any information to her. Regardless she persisted. She cried out and banged on the door hoping that Clockwork would notice, hoping that he would tell her what she wanted to know.

But that salvation would never come. As far as she was aware she would never see Clockwork for the remainder of her life because whatever plan he had for the timeline, she wasn't a major player in it. And that is what she would believe for a while.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Okay. I am not going to lie this chapter hit me in the feels.**

 **CyberActors15: I thought you weren't talking to me.**

 **Dani: No need to be smug about it.**

 **CyberActors15: Hey I never said that I wasn't petty.**

 **Dani: I seriously don't know if you are a good guy or a bad guy.**

 **CyberActors15: Good guy.**

 **Dani: Sure… Well what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	6. Gate Arc Chapter 6: The blur

Gate Arc Chapter 6: The blur

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike. My name is CyberActors15 and this my world. Alright so now we are continuing with Phantom in another world but before we do we need a brief recap. Okay so last time we went back to Amity Park, where Jazz was yelling at everyone in the Fenton Family alongside Sam and Vlad. After doing that and scaring Vlad She and Tucker took off for the Ghost Zone in order to search for Danny. Obviously they found nothing. When they returned Sam had the idea to ask Clockwork but that also failed because Clockwork wouldn't even leave his lair to talk to Sam.**

 **Dani: Which is something that I think was a douche move.**

 **CyberActors15: How do you think I feel? I had to write that. I have a strong feeling that Sam lovers really don't like me after that chapter.**

 **Dani: You think?**

 **CyberActors15: But it was necessary for Sam later on in the story.**

 **Dani: If you say so. On to the story.**

 **CyberActors15: Wait. Before we can begin I just have to inform you. This chapter will see the introduction of a new character into the story. And this character is actually based off of another existing character. That being said, I am not copying them completely. There will be some personality, physicality and ability tweaks and so on and so forth. So don't expect characters completely faithful to their original concepts. And with that said now we can continue with the story.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

The job was a simple one, hit a monster in the face really hard until it went away, and Danny knew he could do that. He had been doing that for three years, just replace monsters with ghosts. Okay he had to admit the job was not as simple as he made it sound, it was a platinum level job after all so it wouldn't be as simple as punch really hard until it left.

Regardless Jade did laugh when he had made that joke. It was actually that action that made him fully committed to staying in this world. The people here laughed at his jokes. And besides saving lives of people, there was nothing greater that Danny lived for than bad jokes and witty one liners.

But in all seriousness the job which the two of them had taken was that of a monster hunt. In the forest, actually it was more accurate to say jungle based on the cheer size of it, which was just a while out of town, there was a relatively large monster that seemed to be watching over an old temple of sorts. Their job was to get rid of the monster. They also had the option to explore the temple and look to see what the monster was guarding. The reason for the monster hunt was because this monster had a tendency to attack anything that entered it's 'domain' and because of the road that lead through the forest happened to be in its domain it meant that it was really hard to travel through it at times.

The two of course had to walk, no one was willing to give them a ride into the forest with the monster lurking around not that they mattered. Well not that Jade mattered, Danny was still getting used to the idea of not having the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle or any vehicle to get around in. Despite this he did participate in the conversation with Jade had initiated. Jade was actually using this time to learn a bit about the world which Danny had left behind. As they spoked Jade spent her time doodling in one of her books, where she kept all of her books, Danny would never know, he assumed it had something to do with her magic. He also assumed that it was her magic that allowed her to walk perfectly even though she was drawing.

"We have airships here but nothing that could possibly reach that height." Jade mused after Danny told her about rockets and planes.

"Wait, there're airships here?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes." Jade answered before turning her book to face Danny. On the page was a drawing of the airship that seemed to resemble a cross between a reinforced blimp and a ship that one would find at the sea. "Though they are very rare. After all they were only invented a few years ago. So I doubt they are advanced as what you have on your world."

She then closed her book, giving her full attention to Danny.

"That being said I have to say that you're world seems rather interesting." She continued. "I can only image the kind of magic that has cultivated there."

Danny then chuckled. "Very little actually." He said, surprising Jade. "Besides me and one other person there are actually no other humans with powers. Actually considering the fact that I am a halfa, there are actually no humans on my world with abilities.

Jade had to say that she was surprised to learn this information. That lead her to asking more question which Danny replied to. He explained ghosts and how they were products of science and how even then very few of them had magical abilities. As he explained further he added that maybe at some point humans wielded magic, due to ghosts like Dora and Pandora having seemingly been alive with some remnant of their abilities at some point, but he also explained that humanity grew to love science more as a result there weren't a whole lot of people capable of using abilities.

Jade was in awe at the new information but before she say anything more she froze in her tracks. One of the properties of her spatial magic gave her an almost 3D awareness. And she could sense something or specifically someone near her and Danny. Danny noticed Jade stopping and immediately came to a halt himself.

"Something wrong?" he asked while standing alert.

"There is someone…" Before she could finish.

A black blur shot past them, heading deeper into the forest towards where the monster and temple was supposed to be. As it shot past Danny could have sworn he heard the sound of skates.

Danny and Jade both glanced at each other before both agreeing to an unspoken idea, and they ran after the black blur. The problem was that it was incredibly fast and quickly left their line of site. Danny could probably catch up if he started flying but…

"Go I'll be fine." Jade said, knowing full well about his flight powers and having an idea of his speed. Danny nodded before his feet lifted off the ground before he shot off in the direction the black blur was going. As he flew he turned into his ghost form allowing himself to be able to move quicker.

Jade, although not having the power of flight, did have her own way of trying to keep up by making full use of her half elf physiology as well as her magic. Her book of spells appeared in front of her and flipped through the pages by its self before stopping on the page she needed.

"Warping space." She called out. Before she vanished and reappeared in the tree line and used her natural athleticism and acrobatic skills to move among the trees. And with every few trees she would use her spell to jump ahead again, creating a movement that could be called teleport free running.

Somehow both of them were able to relatively keep up with the black blur. They couldn't tell exactly what the blur was as it was surrounded by a veil of energy that obscured it from the two but they were able to tell for the most part that this black blur seemed to be a person running incredibly fast. However that was the only glance they were able to get before the blur sped up and vanished beyond their sites. Danny slowed his flight and came to a stop before turning back into his human form before Jade arrived and landed next to him from the trees.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest." Danny commented. "Looked like someone running pretty fast though but I'm not sure."

Jade nodded, knowing that they wouldn't get any more information now about what that blur. As a result she decided to return back to focusing on the task at hand, the job that they had been hired to do. She scanned her eyes around while looking at their environment. They were still following the road that cut through this forest but there was no doubt that they were way out of the town limits now. The forest was now more densely packed, with more trees and plant life in comparison to the simple grasslands and open country side that was right outside the town.

The place that they were standing seemed to be filled with a unique magical aura, one which seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place exactly where she had detected it before. That being said she had a strong feeling that they were close to their objective.

The two continued to walk from here, however this time they did it in silence. It was peaceful at first until Danny started having problems with all the quiet. Being a guy who was raised in the 21 century, prolonged exposure to silence seemed likely to drive him insane. He started to miss radios and his earphones and a large selection of songs to listen to. But as he suffered through his internal struggled he remembered the alternative to having all those things, a miserable life in Amity Park where nothing went his way. Yeah he could handle the silence.

However it seemed that even if he could accept the silence, it wouldn't last much longer. The reason being, they heard a monstrous growl that was followed by the thunderous sound of hooves galloping across the ground. Their first thought was that the monster had arrived and had scared some horse riders. Their first thought was wrong.

Bursting out of the forest and onto the road stood a centaur, well something that resembled a centaur. It bottom half was clearly a horses one and its upper body was that of a very muscular man but its head, its head was a lions. Its fur was black with a dark blue flaming mane as well as flaming hooves. It was also incredibly large, easily towering over the two adventures before it. To add to its appearance there seemed to be a green emerald embedded in its head. In its hand was a large axe and on its back was a bow and arrows. Upon seeing the two it roared a mighty lion's roar in an attempt to intimidate the two. It worked. The beast charged.

Jade was the first to react.

"Lynel!" She yelled out before pushing both Danny and herself out of the way of the charging beast.

The Lynel ran past them before making an impressive turn and returning to attack, this time with his axe held out with the intent of cleaving Danny and Jade in half.

Danny faded out of his stupor and just in time to jump out of the way of the oncoming attack.

"Jade what is this thing?" Danny asked as the Lynel turned back around with the intent of attacking again.

"It's a Lynel." Jade answered sounding more curious than she sounded afraid. "And based on its size I would say it is an Alpha Lynel. They possess incredible strength and power. I never thought I'd see one."

Yeah just as Danny suspected, Jade was more excited to see it than she should be. The look in her eyes and her tone of voice told him that the researcher and scholar had awoken within her. She wanted to learn more about this monster. Her eyes practically sparkled at the idea of writing about the Lynel in one of her many books.

"Hey fantasize later. Fight now." Danny said after having already turned into his ghost form.

"Oh yes of course." Jade responded.

Danny flew towards the Lynel with his fist glowing green. It was in this moment that Danny realised that while he did have super strength, it didn't mean he was OP. Hitting the Lynel caused it to stumble backwards before growling in irritation and smacking him with the flat of the blade causing Danny to be sent flying.

Jade gulped at seeing her friend sent flying but she stood her ground. A Magic circle appeared around her as she held out her crystal staff. The Lynel noticed her actions and charged towards her with its axe ready to cut her down but as it ran explosions of shimmering green energy went off on the ground and in the air surrounding it. This of course was Jade's doing. She had essentially made the area surrounding the Lynel into a minefield with mines in the air and ground. It was effective in slowing the Lynel down, but not enough to hurt it badly, regardless it was doing something.

Jade then pointed her staff at the Lynel and began shooting small and precise spatial energy shots as if they were bullets, hoping to do a bit more damage.

Danny sat up, muttering "ow" as he rubbed his sore torso. Plan A, didn't work, time for plan B. Danny focused on the battle and an idea immediately came to mind. Without so much as a single moment of hesitation, Danny shot forward flying past Jade. He didn't know how but he was able to dodge past every one of the mines which Jade had placed, even though he couldn't see any of them. He didn't question it and continued to fly. Upon reaching a close enough distance he began to let his arctic abilities flow as he froze the ground beneath the Lynel. Despite its flaming hooves, its grip on the floor loosened causing it to move more erratically. And more erratic moves meant more mines exploding in the area. Danny grinned before blasting ice into more parts of its body to keep it annoyed, ice which would then be shot by Jade, causing the Lynel a lot more pain. Danny then flew behind the Lynel and fired a strong two handed ecto beam into the back of it causing another roar of pain.

"Had enough?" He called out.

It roared in response.

It seems burning mane and the flaming hooves weren't for show as a flaming aura appeared around it knocking the two back and effectively shutting down their onslaught. It let out a mighty roar as it glared at the two.

"I think we made it mad." Danny called out.

"I feel inclined to agree." Jade commented.

The Lynel's axe began to glow a deadly blue before it sent a vertical wave of fire at Danny. The burning strike hit him in the chest… and the rest of his body to be honest… sending him flying while yelling out it pain. The Lynel then turned to Jade before notching an arrow in its bow. Jade visibly paled upon seeing the size of the arrow, which would surly kill her if it hit. The Arrow fired at a speed too fast for Jade to possibly dodge or block with a spell, and time seemed to slow down as the arrow flew. This might actually be the end of her life. For a life blooming with curiosity and passion to be cut off at the young age of 16 was such a shame. Luckily today would not be the day Jade died.

A black blur sped past her. She didn't know how but she could see a glint of a blade appearing and cutting the arrow in half. Time seemed to return to normal as the two halves of the arrow flew past Jade. The blur continued moving before it vanished and reappeared behind the Lynel and cut its back causing it to roar in pain. The blur then vanished and reappeared again cutting at its sides as well as the bow string before landing on the ground and finally stopping moving, finally revealing the man behind the blur and he was a Faunus.

He had jet black hair that was shaped like hedgehog quills, with red highlights and crimson red eyes. He also had a pair of hedgehog ears sticking out of the top of quills/hair. He looked as if he were from one of the eastern continents due to his skin tone, to Danny he would look like he was Japanese. He wore a black trench coat that had red lining on the inside alongside a white vest. On his vest was a single silver armour plate. He wore black pants alongside a pair of unique looking magical shoes. Around his wrists he had two golden rings as well a large black and gold sword.

His eyes were focused on the gem in the Lynel's head. He smirked.

"I knew you two would lead me hear." He commented.

By this time Danny had recovered from the attack and had stood up and noticed the new guy.

"You here to help us or attack us?" Danny asked.

The Faunus looked at his hands. "I don't seem to have any destructive intentions right now." He said before looking back at Danny. "So I guess helping you is my only option."

"Good to know." Danny muttered.

The Lynel seemed to have recovered from the attack and this time was considerably a lot more annoyed than before. It picked its Axe back up, due to its bow being useless. It scanned its eyes across the three which it had dubbed the fast one, the annoying one and the dangerous one, trying to decide which one to attack first.

The annoying one. He was the most injured out of the three and would be made into easy prey because of it. The Lynel was correct to a degree, when the annoying one began to fly, the Lynel noticed that he was slower than before so he charged it with his flaming axe. The annoying one however was in better shape than he realised as he blocked the attack with a sphere of ice surrounding him. The axe should have shattered the ice but the ice creeped along the axe instead, snuffing out the flame that rested upon it.

The dangerous one acted immediately, creating a magic circle beneath herself and sending her energy over the Lynel. Immediately he felt slower and more sluggish. It became harder to swing his mighty axe, especially with it frozen like it was. The fast one took this opportunity to launch his attack with his sword that glowed an odd yellow energy, which reacted with the jewel in the Lynel's head. The fast one proceeded to attack with fast strikes as well as yellow lightning bolt type spears that struck and did a lot of damage.

The annoying one returned, after the entire axe as well as the Lynel's arms were frozen. His hands were glowing with the weird green energy that it possessed. The annoying one began to fire on the Lynel. The dangerous one also added to the onslaught by firing shots from her staff.

"Alright guys get back!" Danny called out as he decided to let loose. With a bit of concentration he separated into two.

The duplicate and the original then flew around the Lynel giving it a massive blast of ecto energy from both sides. As that attacked continued the Faunus saw his chance and dashed forward at full speed with his sword. He hit the weakened Lynel with his sword causing it to topple over. The beast was finally dead.

"Jeez. Talk about your hard battles." Danny said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I'll live." Danny said.

"Congratulations you completed your first job." The Faunus commented as he inspected the fallen Lynel.

"Yeah with some help from you." Danny commented.

"You would have defeated it eventually if I hadn't shown up." He replied. "I only quickened the process."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Jade asked curiously.

The Faunus simply tossed her a card. It was the same guild card which she and Danny had. It had his picture with a diamond frame, alongside his name: Shadow, his race: Faunus, his class: Flank and magic: Chaos.

"You're diamond level?" Jade asked.

"Your name is Shadow?" Danny commented.

"Yes." Shadow answered. "Born as Lancelot, my chosen name however is Shadow. If you decide to call me anything its either Lance, Lancelot or Shadow. I prefer Shadow, but it's not always about what I prefer, now is it?"

"So why did you come here?" Danny asked.

Shadow smirked as he grabbed the emerald out of the Lynel's head and lifted it into the air to inspect it.

"It all begins with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power." Shadow said. "I knew following you two would lead me to it."

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jade asked.

"These emeralds, use a magic that can warp time and space." Shadow said. "Chaos magic. The two of you reek of that magic." He then turned to point at the two. "You obviously have a connection to the magic, your spatial magic is strong and is somewhat similar to my own chaos magic." He said to Jade before looking at Danny. "And you, the magic is all around you, as if you were plucked out of space by the magic."

He had to be referring to the fact that Danny was from another world.

"It seemed that my hunch was right." Shadow continued. "Whatever brought you two together also brought you to the job that would lead you here. Where there is a greater spatial and chaos presence. And I am here for the source of that power."

With that, Shadow began to skate towards where the temple should be. Danny and Jade glanced at each other.

"We're following him right." Danny said.

"Absolutely." Jade confirmed.

With that the two followed after Shadow.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Okay wow when you promise a longer chapter you deliver. This one is almost double the length of all the other chapters.**

 **CyberActors15: I try my best.**

 **Dani: And brining Shadow into the story? Cool I guess he is the first existing character to be introduced. As well as the Lynel, it seemed like a pretty epic fight.**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah I tried to show the scope of a Platinum enemy.**

 **Dani: It was pretty cool. So what will happen Next Time? What will they find in the temple? How is this connected to Danny and Jade? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Temple Town

Chapter 7: Temple town.

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and viewers alike. Welcome back to Phantom in another World. However before we begin, I need to give you a brief recap. Alright so last time, Danny and Jade were on their way to their job, which was to get rid of a monster, which made travel through the forest difficult. While on their way they encountered a black blur and chased after it only to lose it. They encountered the monster and as the battle continued the black blur was revealed to be Shadow, a Faunus and member of the guild which Danny and Jade had joined. The three worked together and killed the beast. Shadow retried the Chaos Emerald from its head and explained that there was something going on which connected Danny and Jade to the gem, the monster and the location.**

 **Dani: You know I am actually excited for what is to come next.**

 **CyberActors15: That is good. By the way it's worth saying. Sorry this chapter is coming out almost two weeks after the last one. University has started back up which means time is not a thing I have a whole lot of. So thanks for being patient.**

 **Dani: Ahh so now you begin the whole two months before each update thing.**

 **CyberActors15: Quiet you.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

It had been a little over 30 minutes after they had beaten the Lynel as the trio continued to walk towards the temple site. By this point in time Danny had healed a bit and was no longer in massive pain, but he probably wouldn't be able to take on any more platinum enemies any time soon.

During their walk Jade the forever curious had attempted to learn a little more about Shadow, but the older guild member hardly said a word in response. Either he didn't care to answer or he was flat out ignoring the girl and her questions. By this point in time Jade had given up on trying to learn about Shadow and had returned to conversing with Danny, however even that conversation wouldn't last long. Eventually the trio reached their destination and their reactions varied, Shadow remained neutral, Jade became curious and Danny's jaw dropped.

The temple, well it wasn't just a temple. In retrospect it wouldn't make sense for a temple to simply sit in the middle of a forest. And it didn't. It sat in the middle of an old and abandoned town. Vines and roots grew over the old buildings. Some trees and plants even grew through the former buildings. Danny could tell that the building had similar architecture to some of the buildings in Bellfell, only these were much older. And in the centre of the town was the temple, but damn it wasn't what Danny expected either. The temple was practically a large cathedral. The imposing structure, unlike the rest of the buildings, seemed to withstand the test of time as it wasn't as badly damaged or eroded by the plants. The plants did wrap around it but for the most part it was still a strong and steady building. At the centre tower of the cathedral was a large golden bell which looked like it had a relatively sized dent in it.

"Incredible." Jade spoke first. "We are in Bellfell, the original town."

She materialized her sketch book and began to draw the cathedral.

"According to the stories I have heard, this cathedral was built first before the town around it was constructed. But there was an error in the construction and the bell fell from the tower." She said in awe. "The bell landed but it was so sturdy that it didn't break. It's how the town got its name."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yes but that isn't the full story." Shadow added. Seems he hadn't forget how to speak after all. "The town flourished for a while before an unknown plant magic created the forest that was hear. The town was engulfed so the people moved and rebuilt the town."

The three then continued to walk into the remains of the town while keeping an eye out for anyone or thing that might be living here. To their luck no one seemed to jump out of from the buildings and attack them. So it was just a quiet walk, which had begun driving Danny insane. However to his luck Shadow decided to speak again.

"Since you two insist on following me, and you already spent most of your afternoon and energy tracking and hunting that Lynel. I would suggest camping in one of these buildings and entering the temple tomorrow." Shadow said.

Neither Danny nor Jade objected. Danny however did chuckle and rub the back of his neck nervously. The older member of their trio did have a point. And truth be told he didn't have to make that suggestion as it was Jade and him that had decided to follow Shadow, possibly impeaching on his personal goal. At the same time the argument could be made that Shadow wouldn't have found this place if he didn't impeach on Danny and Jade's job. It was just a circle of butting in others business.

It didn't take long to find a suitable building to rest in. There was one which seemed to be in pretty good shape which gave them a good view of the town and the cathedral. The view was courtesy of the fact that they were on the top floor of what must have been an in as well as the lack of a complete roof giving them partial view of the sky, trees and town. If anyone was here and did try to attack them then they'd either be able to see them coming or have an easy escape route.

By the time that they had built a small camp fire, which wouldn't burn down the room they were in, the sun had just set. Danny sat furthest from the fire preferring to be in the colder part of the room. When Jade asked about that he explained that after the larger fireball which he had taken to the face… and body, he simply preferred to stay in a cooler environment for the time being. It was actually that comment that inspired Shadow to speak again. The Faunus of few words decided to impart his wisdom on the duo one more time.

"It's clear the two of you are new to this." He said with a chuckle. "Or partially new to this."

"What's that supposed to mean." Danny asked dryly.

"The fact that you two got into gold and platinum rank respectively, means that you have experience in combat, which is better than most new guild members that usually begin in bronze or in rare cases silver rank." Shadow explained. "Despite that you still made some mistakes. For example you didn't consider the class systems which were on your card." Shadow pointed at Danny, "offence," and then to Jade, "and defence."

Danny thought back and actually remembered the guild cards saying those classes for them. He never actually considered what they might mean but simply glanced over them, having decided to focus on those particular words at a later date.

"You class is determined on your abilities and experiences. Now that's not say that you are entirely limited to those roles." Shadow explained. "Even though I am a Flank I could easily be considered as part of the offence class, but because of my faster mobility I am considered a flank. You were granted the rank of offense, meaning you can deal a large amount of damage, but that doesn't mean you can take that much damage."

Danny immediately paled at the look with Shadow gave him. He seemed to understand where he was going with this.

"Your mistake was immediately jumping in without as much as a plan. Even though you didn't know what you were facing it would have been smarter to stay back and attack from a distance before you learned what it was capable of." Shadow said. "In addition you flew in without giving thought to your partner." Shadow then turned to face Jade, the same dark expression in his eyes. Jade could only gulp in response. "Speaking of which. You were smarter in how you attacked, playing more like your class entails, but you still made mistakes. Just because you are defence that doesn't mean that you have to be rooted in place. You don't have to move around as much as me or him, but acting in support and making yourself a harder target is what can make you a good defence class."

Both Danny and Jade didn't know what to say. Both of them were both recovering from the verbal lashing that Shadow had given them while they considered what he had said.

"However." Shadow said, his eyes were closed and he was a lot more relaxed this time. "I have to say that I am impressed. Phantom, you may jump in blindly but your improvisation skills are impressive. You saw how we worked and worked around that. That's no small feat. And Jade, you accounted for your partner's actions and allowed him easy travel through your spatial trap. Based on what I saw this is your first time fighting together so I'd say you two did pretty well."

The two stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks, I guess." Danny said with a chuckle.

Danny had a feeling that this was some high praise from Shadow and that he and Jade would never hear this kind of praise from the Faunus for a long time to come. Danny didn't realize that he was correct to think like this.

~00000~

The next morning the three continued on their journey to the temple. By this point in time Danny had healed most of his injuries however his ghost form hazmat suit was beyond ruined so he probably wouldn't be changing into his ghost form until he got a solid pair of clothes.

It didn't take particularly long for them to reach the imposing structure of the cathedral, however upon reaching it all three came to a stop, the conversation they had been having ending. All three of them could detect in in some manner. Danny's enhanced senses alerted him to the fact that hiding somewhere inside the temple were quite a few people. He couldn't pick up what they were saying or doing but he could hear that there was a group of people inside. Jade detected a magic that was familiar to her. It reminded of the magic she felt around a month ago before she had met Danny. Shadow also detected magic, however what he could tell was that something was being channelled and focused.

"There are a few people in there." Danny commented quietly.

"Whoever's in there is also focusing a lot of magic energy." Shadow added.

"I can tell you who's in there and what they are doing." Jade said. "Just before meeting Danny, I was part of a group that tried to breach the spatial barrier between worlds. Based on the fact that Danny is here means that they were successful."

"You mean those three guys we beat up?" Danny asked as he remembered the day he had met Jade. "So there's more?"

"Yes." Jade responded. "I never knew how many more but I guess we know now that there are quite a few. And I have a feeling their goal hasn't changed."

"And their goal is?" Shadow asked.

"They want to conquer the capital using beings that they summon through the gate." Jade elaborated.

That was all Shadow needed to hear. Although he didn't consider himself as a good person who fought against injustice and the sort, he did still have his objectives and promises. And if the capital was conquered then his plans would be a lot harder to achieve. He grabbed his sword as he immediately looked for a good flank route. However his thinking was interrupted when Danny placed his arm in front of him.

Shadow looked at the younger teen and was surprised. There was something different in his stance and in his eyes, which he hadn't seen in the battle against the Lynel. It's not to say that Danny was a different person but he could see the gears turning.

"Jade." He began. "You were integral to their first plan. You were surprised when you heard that they had opened the portal. And I recall that one guy saying that if you had been there then they would have been able to place me under your control. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Jade responded. "I was a big piece of the plan."

"And the fact that it has been just over a month means that either they had summoned a lot of beings from other worlds or at this point in time they are finally able to start again." Danny deduced. "They probably spent the past month looking for a backup plan but the backup is never as good as the original plan."

Jade gulped.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

Danny's eye sparkled as he grinned deviously. It was that kind of grin that Jade didn't like to see.

"You are going to go inside and distract them." Danny said. "As if you reconsidered and what back in on the project. There will be some who don't like that and others who do which should create a good enough distraction for a few minutes."

Danny then turned to Shadow.

"And while she does that we sneak in. Your speed and my stealth skills will allow us to see what we're dealing with and launch an attack." Danny said.

Shadow had to admit he liked the plan. It was simple and would be effective. He agreed to it immediately. Jade didn't like the plan but had to admit that it was a good idea. Reluctantly she agreed to the plan but at the same time she decided that Danny was going to pay after this. She had left these guys for a reason, and that was only when there were a few of them. A whole temple full of these people was going to be a torture.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: And that's it for this chapter.**

 **Dani: Alright so next chapter we get a totally awesome plan or pretty epic failure. I think I'm ready.**

 **CyberActors15: I think we are all ready for the next chapter.**

 **Dani: Yes.**

 **CyberActors15: Also I just wanted to ask for a bit more patience guys. With university breathing down my neck finding time to write can be hard. I am trying to update as much as I can by making shorter chapters and so on and so forth so yeah just bear with it.**

 **Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle in the Cathedral

Chapter 8: Battle in the Cathedral

 **CyberActors15: Jeez it has been a while. University man its rough. Regardless, greetings mortals and readers alike and welcome back to Phantom in Another World. Before we begin I feel like I should give you a brief recap of the last chapter. In the last chapter the trio went towards the temple that the Lynel was guarding. They entered the town surrounding the temple and decided to rest for the night. During that time Shadow commented on the effectiveness on Danny and Jade's strategy against the Lynel. The next day they continued on to the temple where they learned about the group who had tried to summon Danny to this world and Danny came up with a plan on what to do about the situation.**

 **Dani: And now we get to see how that plan will go.**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah. Well with that said let's not wait any longer and get into the chapter. Also ladies and gentlemen I am incorporating another character into this chapter. And remember I won't adapt some of these characters accurately.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

The scene could almost be described as a cult attempting a sacred ritual in order to summon their demon lord to this world, and although what was going on was similar, it was far from a cult. Standing on what once was the altar of this cathedral, was a young man who was arguably in charge of this little endeavour. A red haired man in a white suit and a black bowler hat in his late twenties with a confident expression as he felt the power surging around him. All around him were a bunch of individuals who were channelling their magic energy to the large gate structure behind the man.

Based on that it would appear to look like a cult, but based on the fact that the members weren't in any sort of uniform, created a very casual atmosphere, even though they were trying to summon beings to help them conquer the capital. Not that how they appeared mattered now. All that mattered was that they completed their summoning as they were so close to their goal, so you can imagine the surprise which the bowler hat man felt when the magical energy started to drop.

"What is going on?" He called out as he turned around to see the massive group of people splitting down the middle as a figure walked through. As the individual walked through everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the half elf who walked through with her head held high as if she owned the place.

The man in the bowler hat had an expression of pure gold upon seeing Jade walking down the aisle and one that she had to supress her laughter at seeing. Seeing that reaction made her relax. The plan was riding on her after all, and even though she had Danny floating invisibly behind her, she still had some nerves.

"Torchwick." She greeted.

"Blondie." Roman Torchwick responded casually yet surprised. "Long time no see."

Torchwick removed a cigar from his coat and placed it in his mouth before lightning it. This was an odd situation and it seemed the only way to combat the awkwardness of it was to smoke. The invisible Danny was surprised by this action, he didn't expect cigars to exist in this world. Oh well then, guess he still had a lot more to learn.

"So you found us. Why?" Torchwick asked.

"I want to help you open the gate." Jade said. "After all I was integral to the plan."

From the moment that she had said those words there was an uproar from the audience. Immediately there were those who cheered and wanted her back on the mission. At the same time there were those who shouted no and demanded that she leave. Basically there was open chaos. Danny had to admit that from where he was floating invisibly, this had worked pretty well.

With that handled he flew up into the air to get a better view of the situation at hand. Once in the air he could see the number of people as well as the large gate structure that was supposedly used to bring him into this world and would be used to bring others into the world as well. Because of the chaos as well as the number of people he couldn't identify exactly how many people were inside this cathedral so he tried to look for other details. Well obviously the guy on the altar, Torchwick as Jade called him, was a leader of sorts. From what he could see the people inside didn't look like dangerous cultists which begged the question if it wasn't a cult trying to summon beings from other worlds what was it. That was something that Danny wouldn't be able to figure out with his limited knowledge so he looked for anything more.

His eyes scanned over the large gate that rested closed behind Torchwick. The portals which Danny had seen were octagonal structures, this one however looked like a standard door which appeared to be made of the jade mineral. The door itself was pretty big around the same size as the Lynel. The carvings on the door were interesting, clearly depicting a gate as well as other elements. He assumed that those were representations of the chaos magic which Shadow had been talking about. Speaking of chaos magic, Danny noticed something of interest in the gate. There were eight holes in the door all emerald shaped. Seven of those eight holes were small and each of them had different colours. One of them being the same colour as Shadow's emerald. The eighth hole was a lot larger than the others. However this one wasn't empty. There was a crystal inside it but in comparison to the one that Shadow had this one seemed fake. Inside the crystal was liquid energy that was filling up over time.

Danny had an idea of what it was doing but he wasn't sure so he flew up towards where Shadow was watching in the roof.

"Shadow you mentioned that chaos magic can be channelled through those emeralds right?" Danny asked as he appeared next to Shadow.

"Yes." Shadow asked. "Why have you found more?"

"Not really." Danny said before he pointed at the gate.

"That may be a relatively large structure but I can't see any details engraved in it.' Shadow stately flatly. "I'm a hedgehog Faunus not a hawk Faunus."

Danny chuckled nervously before explaining what he saw in the door while Shadow listened intently. Once he had finished explaining Shadow remained quiet for a moment.

"Makes sense." Shadow spoke. "With enough chaos magic as well as spatial magic you could open the gate between worlds. They must have been using the Chaos Emerald inside the head of the Lynel but because they didn't have enough they must be trying to use that large synthetic emerald to power the door. I'm also willing to bet that that is part of their back up plan because they lacked Jade up until now."

Speaking of Jade, the half elf simply stood in awe at the chaos around her. The distraction was working without a hitch as everyone was so busy arguing about whether she should be allowed to re-join this project or not. It seemed the plan was going effectively for the time being. Despite being the cause for the argument, Jade began to notice that no one was really paying attention to her so she started to act. Amidst the chaos she slipped off to the side and hid near the large gate. Once she was there she summoned her staff. A magic circle appeared around it as she muttered an enchantment. Within a moment she had completed what she needed to and had set up a telepathic communication like with both Danny and Shadow.

When she had originally been part of this group, it was both her telepathy and spatial magic which caught the attention of the group. Her spatial magic could obviously help with the summoning of a being from another world, in this case Danny, however she didn't participate in that summoning, and her telepathy, if utilised correctly with the correct enhancements could be used to create a master servant pact or a slave bond. People were known to summon magical beings and spirits and have a master servant bond however that relied on a mutual agreement between the parties. The slave bond, which is what would have been used on Danny and any other summoned beings, didn't have such a civil luxury.

" _Can you two hear me?"_ Jade asked through the telepathic connection.

" _That's weird but yeah, loud and clear."_ Danny responded. _"How are things on the ground floor?"_

" _They are so busy arguing that they aren't aware that I slipped away." Jade replied back. "I hope you two were able to learn more up there than I did."_

" _We have an approximate number of people inside this cathedral and an idea of how they planned to use and power the gate. However we still don't know how they planned to take control over the beings that entered through the gate."_ Shadow said. _"Regardless I say we take them down now."_

" _I agree. Any plan on how we go about doing that?"_ Jade asked.

Even though they were speaking through psychic connection the Faunus and the half elf could hear Danny's grin.

" _Oh I have a plan."_ Danny confirmed.

Jade began by doing the same thing she did when facing the Lynel, she turned the air and ground into a minefield of spatial magic that would detonate with a touch. They weren't as strong or deadly as before but they would seriously hurt any of the members who touched them.

Once her minefield was set up Danny and Shadow jumped out from their hiding spaces. Just like before both Danny and Shadow were able to move through the minefield without setting anything. The surprised people bellow who weren't expecting a Halfa and a Faunus to jump down weren't as lucky.

With the telepathic link in place, neither Shadow or Danny had to speak, one had to grin and the other had to smirk and they immediately set to work. Shadow moved quickly dealing damage to those around him by using his Chaos Spear attacks as opposed to using his sword. Even though in his human form, Danny's use over his powers had improved, and he flew above blasting ice and ecto blasts down on the enemies.

By this time Torchwick had noticed the chaos and that Jade was presently missing. He also noticed the spatial minefield which Jade had left. He bit down on his cigar causing it to snap. Already a good third of the people had been taken out by the surprise attack. He grumbled before he side stepped a magic bullet that was aimed at him. He turned around with an annoyed expression and saw Jade aiming her staff at him.

"Seriously Blondie. Did you forget who taught you that trick?" Torchwick commented smugly.

Similarly to Jade's own crystal staff which could act as a rifle of sorts, Torchwick's cane could also act as a rifle and shoot magic bullets. Because of that the two were aiming their respective weapons at each other, neither making the first… technically second shot. They stood like that for a moment before Torchwick sent the first shot. All honesty, this stalemate had decided upon the victor early on, as Torchwick shot first. Jade However was a half elf who could manipulate space. She jumped into the air, a lot higher than normal elves could and while in the air she fired three shots while preforming the most graceful backflip ever seen in this cathedral. All three of her shots hit and she stuck the landing. It was a 10 out of 10.

Her next action, she spotted Danny and placed a defensive bubble around him. It served its function. Danny didn't seem to notice that the enemies had regained their composure from the surprise attack and were now fighting back. Had it not been for Jade's shield he would have been hit in the back by an attack.

Danny noticed the defence around him and he thanked Jade before he continued on. He flew up into the air with one hand glowing green and the other glowing blue. He didn't seem to notice that the more he attacked the more the right side of his hair became more and more white. What he did notice was that the continued use of his powers made them a lot easier to use.

"Hey to the losers who failed to take over my mind when you summoned me to this world," Danny announced with a grin on his face, "I've still got a whole bunch of misplaced teenage aggression and you guys look like the right guys to dish it out on."

A cold wind burst out from Danny friezing everyone in place before he rained ecto blasts down on them effectively knocking them out.

"Boom and that's how you finish a fight." Danny called out.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued zipping around. Despite his arrogance he didn't have the same eccentric flair that Danny had, he just moved quickly and efficiently. He moved so fast that no one could see him coming. And although he had his own magic that he could use, he decided to relax and let the mine field do the work for him. All he needed to do was knock the enemy into the mines.

With that done everyone in the room was unconscious, or so they thought.

"Yes we did it." Danny called out as he landed amongst the two. "Up high."

Jade gave him a high five. Shadow stared blankly for a moment before he chuckled and gave Danny a high five.

"I've decided that I like you two." He commented.

Danny gasped. "Senpai noticed me. I broke through his tough shell." Danny joked.

Jade laughed at the joke, Shadow just stared flatly.

Just as they were about to relax the gate began to glow. It was being opened. At that moment Jade realised that there must be someone else in the room and her first thought was to what Danny had suggest before, about there being a backup plan since she had left the group. It would make sense considering the fact that she didn't spot anyone here who seemed like they would be able to make a slave of another worldly being. If they opened that portal and they got another enemy as strong as or even stronger then Danny then they could be in trouble.

Before she could say anything Danny flew straight for the portal with a glowing fist. With a mighty right hook he hit the fake crystal that was imbedded in the gate and it shattered. The magic energy shot out and hit Danny and the gate shut down. Danny was sent flying and crashed into a pillar.

"Ow." Danny commented as he got up. "Yeah that's definitely a broken rib."

"Danny are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I'll live." Danny said with a groan.

"That wasn't very smart." Shadow commented.

"Hey I stopped the portal from opening didn't I?" Danny said with a grin, he had lost one of his teeth. "So who tried to open it?"

"I have no idea, I can't sense anyone in the vicinity." Jade said.

Shadow turned and looked at the altar. "Someone was here, for a brief moment. They must have planned to open the gate but upon seeing that it didn't work they escaped, with Roman Torchwick. They left these guys however." Shadow said before pointing at the unconscious enemies. "Who knows handing them in might give us a good bounty."

"Oh yeah I forgot that we were on a job." Danny said excitedly before he groaned. "Ow. We can cash in the reward for defeating the Lynel."

"You two go on. I still want to look around this cathedral." Shadow said. Without waiting for a reply he skated deeper into the cathedral.

"We'll help you." Jade offered completely ignoring the fact that Danny was injured. "I really want to see what we can find inside here."

Danny then sighed and found a place to rest. "I'll just sit down for a bit. Maybe call someone to send some guards here."

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Wait Roman Torchwick? As in the RWBY villain? Are we getting RWBY characters in this story?**

 **CyberActors15: Yes I have plans for some of the characters to appear in this story. Also I didn't realise that you were a RWBY fan.**

 **Dani: Are you kidding me? Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!**

 **CyberActors15: Is that your way of telling me you want a DP and RWBY crossover?**

 **Dani: Yes please.**

 **CyberActors15: Eventually. I am working on this story for now.**

 **Dani: Yay! So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Team

Chapter 9: Team

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike. My name is CyberActors15 and welcome back to Phantom in Another World. Before we begin I just wanted to give you a brief recap of the last chapter. Last time the three entered the cathedral and caused chaos. It was revealed that Roman Torchwick was in charge or seemingly in charge of the whole plan to summon beings from other worlds as well as the person who was the backup plan wasn't at the cathedral. The three defeated the (due to the lack of a better word I will just use) cultists but Torchwick escaped.**

 **Dani: You know I have noticed that almost every chapter in this story is very short and not as much as you're usual stories happens in each chapter.**

 **CyberActors15: Meh such is life. At least I am posting something as opposed to taking months at a time to finish extremely long chapters. Now onto the chapter, which might or might not be extremely long. Oh on another note, ladies and gentlemen I will be adding more characters into this chapter, and these ones also from existing properties but also altered slightly.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

"Ow." Danny's voice called out.

"You really must learn to take better care of yourself." Allura spoke.

Once the trio of guild members had finished in the cathedral they had decided to return to Bellfell. Due to the current state that Danny was in, being injured with more than a few broken ribs and his healing factor not working for some reason, they had decided to stop by the Wisecaller Family (Jonah and his family) shop. There was also the fact that the clothes that he had arrived in had all but been destroyed, so he didn't really have anything in terms of clothing left.

After taking one look at the boy that they had helped out only a month before the entire family decided to stop, close shop and help the trio out. Danny protested claiming that he would heal eventually but Jonah was adamant. Jeez people on this planet were so nice. Jonah decided to cook a meal for the trio while Allura helped Danny with a few magic healing items. Allura also offered to help Danny with picking out new clothes, her form of offering however included picking out his entire outfit and insisting that he wear what she told him to. Danny was getting serious mother vibes from the elf woman.

So now Danny sat in a room in the back of the shop as his wounds we dressed and magic coursed over his body to heal the wounds as well as identify the reason why his healing factor had failed him. At the same time Jade and Shadow were outside eating the meal which Jonah had prepared for them. Shadow took the time to glance at the half elf girl and her apparent decision so get some changes to her attire as well.

The major change was her hair colour as she had died her blonde hair red as well as decided to style it in a French braid. It's not like the red clashed with the rest of the outfit, it actually fit her jade green eyes and simply fit into the outfit's style. Her ears were now a bit more pronounced as well due to the change in hairstyle.

Shadow thought about commenting on the change in visual appearance but he decided to keep his mouth shut, cross his arms and lean against the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't get to relax in his "I'm too edgy and cool for this" position for too long as Danny finally emerged from the back of the shop with his new appearance on display.

It seemed what had started happening to his hair hadn't receded as Danny now had salt and pepper hair. The right side was completely snow white like when he was in his ghost from but his left side was raven black like his human form. He still had his icy blue eyes but there were small specs of green floating in his eyes. He wore what could be described as a black sleeveless waist coat, with a white tunic underneath. He also had blue pants on similar to the jeans he wore when he arrive here along with black boots. The waist coat, by his request, had his stylised DP symbol on it. He also had two belts on, one in the standard place around his waist and the other diagonal across his torso and back. Both belts could act like holsters.

"Someone's looking good." Jade commented.

"Thanks." Danny said before he noticed her change in hairstyle. "Nice hair. What made you change it?"

"I have wanted to change it for a while now." Jade admitted as she looked away shyly. "Today seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so."

"It looks good." Danny said.

"Thanks." Jade replied with a slight blush.

"Get a room." Shadow commented.

"It's not like that." Danny said flatly. "Can a guy not compliment a girl without it having to be romantic?"

The black hedgehog Faunus didn't comment, he just smirked and took a sip of his designated drink. Danny rolled his eyes before turning to Allura.

"Thanks for the help, again." He said.

"Think nothing of it young man." Allura said before exiting the room to find her husband and daughter. "You should have a bit of time before lunch is ready if you want to return to your guild and officially complete your jobs."

Shadow liked the idea. He didn't really have any plans to stay for lunch and was satisfied with the idea of returning to the guild and cashing in his share of the bounty for defeating the people in the cathedral while Danny and Jade got their share as well as their reward for defeating the Lynel. After that they would go their separate ways, him continuing his trek to find all seven Chaos Emeralds and Danny and Jade having lunch with this family and continuing whatever they did when not on jobs.

With that mind set he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and simply looked at the two younger guild members as an invitation to follow. The two did follow after him. However what Shadow didn't realise in that moment, is that they would not go their separate ways.

Walking towards the Guild hall was a mostly quiet trip until Danny decided to ask.

"So why are you looking for the Chaos Emeralds?" Danny asked.

Shadow turned to face the two who were both curious. He considered the danger of telling them before he shrugged, no harm in telling them.

"I want to use them to save a person's life." He said.

"A type of healing magic?" Jade asked as she looked up from her book.

Shadow chuckled.

"Not exactly. This magic isn't as pure as that, it is a form of dark magic after all." Shadow commented idly

If Danny had a drink he would have done a spit take. But he didn't have a drink so he settled for tripping and hitting the floor face first. He got up promptly afterwards of course.

"Dark Magic?" He asked.

Despite the fact that he was still learning about this world he did know about dark magic, which was supposedly meant to be a bit more evil than regular magic. Supposedly being the key word.

Shadow just stared at Danny as if he had grown a second head.

" **Chaos** Magic. **Chaos** Emeralds." He said. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out that chaos isn't necessarily a good thing. And the magic as a result isn't a good thing… at least according to the ancient council who discovered magic. Regardless the magic does have the correct properties to save lives depending on how it's used. And as you can figure out it can be used for other purposes."

He was obviously referring to how the emeralds could be used to breach space and help with opening gates and portals to other worlds. Of course spatial magic could do that too but it was easier with chaos magic.

"Do you want any help looking for the emeralds?" Danny asked.

Before Shadow could answer Jade spoke up first.

"I think the three of us should form a team." She announced causing the two males to stare at her for her abrupt statement.

Jade had been very uncharacteristically silent during this walk, only saying one thing every once in a while. The reason for that was that she had been thinking on what they had found in the Cathedral. When she began searching she did so with a reason… okay with two reasons. The first, is that she knew Roman Torchwick from her time in the group. He was not the leader of the operation and was just managing it. He was working for someone, who Jade had never met. She had to admit she was curious who this person was and why they wanted to conquer the capital. She was also just curious about what she could find. When she searched she had found some documents and plans and contingencies. A lot of other information pointed to the idea that they might also be searching for the Chaos Emeralds.

"I think we might be able to help each other with our respective goals." Jade continued. "I think Torchwick and his boss might actually be going after the rest of the chaos emeralds in order to take over the capital and I want to go after them and if you need to get to your emeralds grouping up might just be a good idea."

There was a sparkle in her eye. She was excited over the idea of forming a team and following after her old employer and there was something more. Danny recognised that sparkle when he first called her partner for the first time. Yeah she really wanted a team.

"I love how you didn't consult your partner about increasing the size of the team." Danny joked before turning to Shadow. "That being said, I agree with her. It would be nice to form a party with a team of friends. I was thinking more along the lines that you helped us against the Lynel but hey questing along with our goals and doing jobs together could be fun."

Shadow began putting the thought into consideration. For a while now he had been working alone and because of that it had taken him a while to find even one Chaos Emerald. Besides a certain blond haired girl did tell him once upon a time to be more social. If anything a team formation would certainly make his goals a lot easier to accomplish.

"Fine but here are my conditions." Shadow said. "First of all, if we are going to be a team then there is no mistaking it but we will need at least two more members in this team. I refuse to be in an unbalanced team, especially considering the fact that you," he pointed directly to Danny, "keep on jumping ahead and getting yourself injured. We need someone with the tank class and the support class to keep a check on your recklessness. Second of all," he kept on staring at Danny, "you need a weapon. Jade has her staff and I have," Shadow then unsheathed his sword allowing Danny to get a good look at the dangerous blade, "Arondight."

Arondight was a single edged sword made of a metal so dark it absorbed the light around it. The blunt side of the blade was comprised of several golden spiked layers. It had a golden hilt and white base as well as a golden web like design near the tip of the sword. To put it simply, the blade looked so intimidating that Danny felt as if he had been cut in half just by looking at it.

Shadow put his blade back in its sheath and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't care what weapon you get but I trust you more with one than without." Shadow continued. "Are we in agreement."

"Yes Sir." Danny said without hesitation.

"Good." Shadow said. "Perfect timing too. We're at the Guild."

With that he walked inside, Jade followed after happy that a new team had been followed. Danny stood quaking in his boots.

~00000~

With their decision to form a team decided on, the next course of action was clear. Firstly they went to the front desk and made it official that Shadow was part of their team and their membership cards were all updated. Luckily Shadow had the same membership that they had which would allow them to travel to the different guild halls in the coalition and pick jobs from any of them in the country. With their membership cards updated their TSR went up from 47 to 60.

Their next action, collect their income for completing the job as well as cashing in the bounty from handing in the 'cultists'. Because the job was a platinum levelled job, Danny and Jade got 50 gold, which they split 50/50. Shadow didn't want to take any of the gold because he hadn't been a part of the team when the mission was accepted. From the bounty they got a total of 6 gold which they split three ways.

From there they returned to the Wisecaller Family shop in order to have lunch and talk about their next plan. Shadow didn't realise that by joining this team he had also signed onto this whole thing of periodically returning to this family and things like that. Oh well he was being fed so he couldn't complain much.

As the three ate their food they also engaged in conversation. The conversation started off simple with a discussion over the team name but it progressed to the reason why Jade had proposed the team's formation.

Jade explained what she found in the cathedral, documents which had some information about a contingency plan should the plan to summon beings from other worlds failed. The documents didn't state what the plan was but did show that it involved chaos magic, obviously that interested Shadow. In addition the documents revealed that the operation would take place in the next city over, Amberwell.

"Amberwell?" Danny asked.

"A city which was founded on a massive ore deposit. That deposit lead to the expansion of the city making it grow to easily one of the largest cities in this country." Shadow explained. "Not bigger than the capital but a large city none the less. With all the minerals there it makes sense that the chaos emerald would be located there."

Danny and Jade just stared at Shadow who literally only focused on the possibility of the emerald being there and ignored everything else. Talk about a one track mind.

"So are we just going to walk to Amberwell?" Danny asked. "If my experience is anything to go by then that's a long journey to walk."

"Why not travel with us?"

Jonah Wisecaller to the rescue again. It seems the stout man had been listening in on the conversation that the trio was having and of course he saw an opportunity to prove to Danny once again that nice people that he could rely on really did exist in the world, unlike in his old world.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Jonah continued. "If you kids need to get to Amberwell, why not travel with us? We were going to take the train there."

There was a range of emotions from the three. Jade was ecstatic, the idea of riding a train, something usually reserved for the richest of the rich greatly excited her. It would be a new experience which she would jot down in her books as well as it would allow them to get to Amberwell easily. Danny was both happy and surprised. His time spent living with the family and the days he would visit told him that once Jonah offered something out of the kindness of his heart then there was no saying no. However what surprised him was the fact that trains existed in this world. He figured he should continue his lessons about this world so that he could gauge just how much of this fantasy world was fantasy and how much of it was modernish. Shadow was grinding his teeth in irritation. Why? Because he was called a kid.

Danny looked back to his team and there were no objections.

"Sure why not." He answered.

~00000~

The train wasn't anything like Danny thought. He imagined a steam engine locomotive, similar to the old model of trains that were in his world. What he didn't expect was… well this. There were still train tracks and train cars, and they looked the way he expected but the real kicker was the engine itself. The engine was, due to a lack of a better term, a magic based mechanical centaur. It ran on magic and pulled the carts along the track. Basically this train was a high tech magical centaur drawn carriage. Danny never thought he would ever see one. But seeing it had given him a bit more knowledge about this world. What he had started learning one month prior which was cemented now was that this world was a combination of technology and magic. Everything electrical in this world ran on magic… well almost everything… the contents of Danny's backpack being the exception. That being said the technology was in no ways overwhelming like they were on earth. With so many different beings some of which lived more in nature than others the usefulness of technology wasn't universal. For the most part it seemed humans and dwarves used technology. Species like Elves and Faunus preferred nature.

That was evident as they travelled. Looking at Shadow he looked twitchy and uncomfortable. He wasn't terrified but he wasn't in his element on the train. Jade, despite being wide eyed and bushy tailed, also felt slightly out of place but her hunger for learning how the train worked pushed aside her nerves. Allura and her daughter Leah on the other hand, seemed more used to this. Considering they were rich and had travelled on a train multiple times it made sense that they were relaxed, weird considering they were full elves.

While on the way Danny took time to learn a bit more. Firstly he learned the difference between half elves and full elves, it was determined by the length of the ears. It explained why Leah was a full elf despite having a human and elf for parents, basically whoever had the stronger genetics determined if you were human, elf of half elf.

Danny also learned why the whole Wisecaller family was going to Amberwell. The shop they had opened in Bellfell, was just one in a franchise of shops that they owned. The month that they stayed there was for the purpose of getting the shop set up and hire people to run it. Now they were heading to Amberwell to do the same thing. However they did plan to stay there longer for the sake of Leah. The eleven year old elven girl had to make friends and she couldn't do that if her parents kept moving town every month or so.

Danny also took the time to get to know his new teammate, Shadow. It worked to keep the Faunus distracted from his state of discomfort. So far all they knew about his was that his real name was Lancelot and that he was trying to save someone. Shadow revealed that he was originally trained to be a knight, hence his real name being Lancelot, until he was adopted by a human family, a girl and her grandfather. As far as his personal history was concerned that's all he decided to reveal. He did reveal that he sees himself as the ultimate mage and knight and held onto the title. Someone had an ego.

Overall the journey on the train was relaxing and informative to the halfa. And when they arrived he was ready to get to work.

~00000~

The first thing that Danny took note of was that this city had a much different vibe than Bellfell and even Amity Park. This was a real city, busy and filled to the brim with life and culture. There were more people here than in Bellfell, and there was a greater representation of the different races here. The roads were wider and the buildings and homes were higher. The train station that they had stopped at was older and larger than the one in Bellfell but still felt a lot more impressive. Despite this the city didn't feel crowded, just livelier. Danny wonder if this sense of awe that he felt was similar what Jazz felt when she went from Amity Park to New York on vacation. Must have been.

Upon leaving the train station Shadow looked like he was a lot better and he immediately demanded that Danny fulfil his part of the deal. Finding a weapon and more team mates. Jade chuckled at how intense Shadow was being and Danny simply gulped and accepted. First he thanked the Wisecaller family for their help again and then promised that they would meet up later.

From there the trio ventured into the city in search of either one of the many guild halls or a weapon store or blacksmith. After about an hour of searching, Danny and Jade got distracted easily by the city, they found one of their two objectives. A weapon store that also functioned as a blacksmith's forge.

Sitting behind the counter was a muscular dwarf with a fantastic beard and moustache combo. How such little dwarves could grow such massive beards, Danny would never know.

"Welcome to the finest forge you lads will see in Amberwell." The dwarf called out the moment they entered. Turns out the stereotypes were true. Scottish Accent, check. Loud, check. And if the expression on Jade's face was any indication, rivalry with elves (half elves included), check. Danny had to supress a laugh. "I'm Thyrim the forge master, what can I do for you lads today?"

The fact that he used the word lads obviously meant he was ignoring Jade. She grit her teeth in annoyance. Danny really struggle not to laugh. From what he had learned, he knew that the rivalry between dwarves and elves was just that a rivalry. They liked to poke fun at each other and things like that but there was never any clear racism between each other. They would never subjugate or hate each other but they would annoy the others. It was actually very funny to witness now.

Shadow pointed at Danny.

"This one needs a weapon." Shadow commented pointing at Danny.

"This one?" Danny asked in mock hurt. Shadow ignored him.

"Aye. You look like an elf. You could use a weapon." Thyrim commented as he looked at Danny. He was obviously referring to how thin Danny seemed which felt like an insult. Looks like the past three years of ghost fighting hadn't helped with building muscle. Well it had but Danny was no Dash Baxter. "Magical or regular?"

"I uh…" Danny began.

"Haven't made up your mind yet have ya laddie?" Thyrim laughed. "That's fair. A weapon can't be chosen on the whim. I recommend looking around and if you can't find something return to me."

And that's what the three did. They walked around the store looking for any weapon that would suit Danny and he really couldn't find one that suited him. He tried lifting a few different weapons and tried them out but none really resonated with him. After a small amount of time they returned to the front desk, Danny feeling defeated.

"I recognise that look lad." Thyrim commented. "None of my masterful weapons fit you, is that it?"

Danny nodded. Thyrim laughed a gleam in his eye.

"Then we'll have to forge one for you from the ground up." Thyrim commented. "I'll call my apprentice in."

The dwarf hopped off his stool disappearing behind the counter and went into the back of the shop. A minute later he reappeared with a person the trio had not been expecting.

The man behind the dwarf was well… human, and a big one at that.

"Hey I'm Dominic, the old man said you needed some help." He said.

Dominic was, well he was a human mountain, easily towering over Danny, Shadow and Jade and obviously Thyrim. He was an incredibly big buff dark skinned guy (black he is black), probably because he spent his time working at a forge. He was easily in his early twenties and neatly trimmed short black hair with a goatee added on top as well as brown eyes. He wore a green armoured vest that seemed to have a black layer of stain all over. Not sure if that was the design or his clothes were permanently stained in a fashionable way. He also wore black heavy duty pants and boots. Similarly to Danny he had multiple belts on, around his waist and torso, each of which was golden in colour and held and different tool. The interesting thing about him was his left arm which was completely made of metal, a prosthetic. It was like a robotic arm and it had multiple magic rune markings running alongside it. It glowed lightly. Basically with his appearance he was the apex of masculinity.

"We want to try forging a weapon." Danny said after getting over his initial shock.

"Alright what kind of weapon are you looking for?" Dominic asked and Danny chuckled rubbed the back of his head. "Don't know what you want yet? Fair enough. Take some time think about it and come back to me and we will see about forging one that will suit you."

"Alright thanks." Danny said.

"No problem." Dominic responded.

Shadow wasn't particularly happy with the fact that they were leaving without a weapon for Danny but he accepted it. No sense in making him grab a bad weapon and becoming a liability with it. Oh well at least they could complete the other part of their objective. Finding more team members and there was only one place to do that. The guild hall. Okay there were technically multiple guild halls in Amberwell but there is no doubt that they'd find team members at the guilds.

They spent another hour searching for the guild hall. In their defence it was a big city as well as the fact that Danny and Jade kept on getting distracted by the city around them. Shadow was wondering what was going through his mind when he agreed to form a team with these two.

"I am honestly wondering what made me join a team with the two of you." Shadow muttered.

"Shut up you love us." Danny said.

"No I don't." Shadow said. "Now let's go we need to find team members."

"Remind me again, what classes are we looking for?" Jade asked.

"Tank and support. That should give us a good balanced team." Shadow said.

Danny had played enough online video games to know that those two classes were always the hardest to find. But then again that was in online games. This was the real world so there was a chance that it would be easier to find those classes for their team.

"Alright let's get this over and done with." Danny said as they walked into the guild hall.

As they walked in neither of the two males detected that someone was watching. Jade however had a feeling that someone was watching.

"You two go on ahead. I want to investigate something." Jade said before she turned and left the two. They didn't have enough time to stop her as she was gone before they could react. Sure Shadow could have gone after and caught up but he didn't.

Danny and Shadow both shrugged and continued inside. They spent the next few minutes searching for possible team mates, unfortunately there weren't many people in the guild who were looking for team mates. Within a few minutes they had asked a good majority of the members of the guild hall and they hadn't gotten any results. It wasn't until Jade returned that things went well. Behind her were two girls, one a blonde human who looked like she was Danny's age and the other a black haired djinn who looked around 20.

"This is Ying and Yang." Jade introduced. "I think these two are exactly what we are looking for, for our team."

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: And there… is my really long chapter finally completed.**

 **Dani: Holy long chapter. That being said, those two at the end. Let me guess, Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Ying from Paladins?**

 **CyberActors15: Correct.**

 **Dani: And you just happened to pair them up as Ying and Yang.**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah that was the plan. On another note if any of you readers are Paladins players then, hey I am bringing in my main into this story, if not then I recommend the game its free to play so that's a plus. And also if any of you are RWBY fans then, well I added Yang and with her character added to this story trust me when I say fun will ensue. But don't take my word for it, continue reading.**

 **Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	10. Amberwell Arc Chapter 10

Amberwell Arc: Chapter 10: The Balance Duo

 **CyberActors15: Greetings mortals and readers alike.**

 **Dani: What is it with you and this 'mortals' thing?**

 **CyberActors15: Quiet you. Welcome back to Phantom in Another World. Before we can begin we need a brief recap. Last time after returning to Bellfell, Danny, Jade and Shadow went over to the guild hall, not before two of the three got a visual update. On their way they decided to form a team and Shadow had a few conditions for Danny and that was to get a weapon and to get two more team members, a tank and a support. They agreed to these conditions and proceeded with the Wisecaller family to the next city Amberwell where they found a blacksmith who was willing to make a weapon for Danny despite the fact that he remains undecided on what weapon he wants. Jade also found two people who would be willing to join the team.**

 **Dani: Ying and Yang!**

 **CyberActors15: Yup. Also before we get into this chapter I just wanted to comment on a few things which I should have mentioned last chapter. Firstly I still have no clue what Danny's weapon is going to be. I just know he is going to get one. Originally I wasn't going to have the Wisecaller Family, Jonah, Allura and Leah, play a major role in the story but I found myself liking them and what they could represent later on in the story so I decided to keep them around. But that is it for relevant information. Let's get into the story.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

The fantastic thing about having a magic that allows a person to control space is that the user had as much power as they did imagination. There was a lot of things you could do with spatial magic, one of those things included having a spatial awareness of your surroundings.

As Jade walked with her two teammates she could feel someone watching. They had started watching when Shadow had mentioned finding more team members. She wasn't sure but subtle actions indicated that the watcher was happy when Shadow mentioned 'tank and support.' The person quickly vanished, seemingly going to talk to someone. Jade was curious.

Instead of following the boys into the guild hall, the half elf decided to follow the mysterious watcher. What could she say, curiosity was her fatal flaw.

As she walked, she spotted her elusive watcher. First thing to note was that the watcher was a human girl. She had long curly blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a tan coat with orange lining and golden edging. The coat was unzipped revealing her orange crop top and a bit of her midriff, it also had two long rectangular tails. The sleeves of the coat were rolled up and there was a collar type attachment to the coat. The blonde also wore fitted black pants brown boots. Her accessories included a purple scarf around her left knee, a pair of fingerless black gloves and two yellow bulky wrist gauntlets. **(AU: I decided to use her season 5 costume.)**

The way she walked and carried herself, Jade could tell that she was a thrill seeker and possibly someone who jumped into combat face first.

She followed the girl for a bit before she stopped in front of an inn where a frustrated Djinn waited floating with her arms crossed. The Djinn had onyx black hair and brown eyes. She appeared to look like she came from the eastern continent due to the colour of her skin. A portion of her hair was tied into a pony tail while the rest fell down to her shoulders. She also had a unique headdress which appeared to be made of multiple small circular mirrors. She also wore a cyan veil and crystal shaped earrings. What she wore could be described as a very revealing form fitting outfit. Almost like an open cut dress that was sewn together using various individual clothes to form a whole dress. The dress itself, similarly to a coat, had tails, approximately four, as if they had been together once, but separated stylistically. She also wore two, material gauntlets on her forearms, both of which in the cyan colour as well a pair of, longer the knee length, black and cyan boots. Strapped horizontally to the lower half of her back were a few large scrolls. **(AU: I tried my best to describe her default skin in the game.)**

Jade made sure to get close enough to hear what the two were saying.

"Hey great news." The blonde said ignoring the possibility that there was anything wrong.

"You shouldn't run off and leave your partner alone." The Djinn replied.

The blonde chuckled nervously. Yeah she was carefree.

"Sorry, but I think I found a team that is looking for two members." The blond responded.

The Djinn's annoyed expression softened, a sudden glimmer appeared in her eye. By the looks of it these two were looking for team members. There was probably a reason why they wanted a team.

"That's good." The Djinn replied. "Who is this team?"

Before the blonde could respond Jade decided to make her presence known.

"That would be my team." Jade said.

Okay it seems she had been spending a little too much time with Danny. Did she really just do a timed dramatic entrance? Yes she did. Did she enjoy it? It was actually surprisingly fun. Would she admit this fact to Danny any time in the foreseeable future? No, he would never let her live it down.

"Did you follow me?" The blonde asked.

Now it was Jade's turn to chuckle nervously – she really had spent too much time with Danny – and look away embarrassingly.

"Yes. Sorry about that. But I only followed you after you spied on my team and I." Jade admitted.

"Touché" the blonde replied.

"Hey there. I'm Ying." The Djinn commented as she floated forward to greet Jade. "And this is Yang." She said pointing to the blonde.

"I'm Jade, nice to meet you." Jade replied. "Are you two really looking to join a team? My team could use new members."

Could use was an interesting terminology. Truth be told its more like Shadow demanded that the team have more members so that he wouldn't have to "carry the team."

"You bet." Yang answered before both she and Ying revealed their respective guild cards.

The great part about these guild cards was that they made sharing information easy. Jade realised this when she and Danny has met Shadow. They were convenient for sharing relevant information plus some. And the guild cards presented by Ying and Yang shared some useful info which would certainly make the team formation process quicker.

Ying's card had an adamantine frame. Meaning the Djinn floating in front of her was incredibly experienced. Despite that her card said that she hadn't been part of the guilds for a while. The card also expressed her age as 20, her race as Djinn, her class as support and her magic as illusion. The card also revealed her full name as Ying of the Blossom.

That was interesting.

Jade hadn't encountered many Djinns in her life time, actually Ying was pretty much the first one that she had ever met, so she couldn't claim to be well versed in knowledge about the Djinn. But based on this card it would appear the Djinn didn't have surnames like humans or elves but had titles. The half elf would have to learn more about how that worked… and now she had a reason to do research on the Djinn species.

Yang's card had a gold frame so she was around the same level as Jade. The card also had her age, 17, her race, human, her class as tank, magic, rage and full name Yang Xiao Long.

Jade was elated. She had found exactly what she had been looking for. A tank and a support.

"That's amazingly convenient." Jade said. "My team is actually looking for a tank and a support. Would you two like to come with me to meet the rest of my team?"

"I don't see why not." Ying spoke.

With that the three decided to head back to the guild hall where Danny and Shadow were waiting. As they walked, Jade took some time to learn about the two new potential teammates. What she was very interested in was how Ying got to adamantine rank.

Ying had blushed unsure how to answer so Yang did by calling her the "best healer the guild has ever seen" which only made Ying blush more. Oh the poor Djinn, she didn't appear to have much confidence in her abilities, or maybe she was just being humble. Jade didn't know which the truth in relation to Ying was.

The brief conversation led Jade to the theory that Yang was the contrast to Ying. Definitely a thrill seeker, possibly looking for fame. Yang seemed like the kind of person who enjoyed the spot light. To Jade, the two seemed like a balanced pairing. If they did become team mate Jade would gladly like to learn more about these two, just like she wanted to learn more about Shadow and Danny.

When they arrived at the guild they spotted Danny and Shadow immediately. Danny looked defeated and Shadow looked annoyed. A blue wisp of cold air escaped from Danny's mouth causing him to look up and towards the three females. All things considered it made sense, Djinns were technically a type of spirit so it made sense that his ghost sense would be able to pick one up.

"This is Ying and Yang." Jade introduced. "I think these two are exactly what we are looking for, for our team."

Before Danny could comment he heard Jade's voice in his head. Oh yeah the Telepathy.

" _Don't call Ying a genie. She is a Djinn."_ Jade's voice warned.

Danny remembered. One of the lessons that he had learned from Jade a few weeks prior was the difference between a Genie and Djinn. By all accounts they were the same thing with the only difference being that in this world the word genie basically meant slave. It appeared that Djinns had incredible potential for magic power, possibly the most potential out of all the species on this world and it could be very easy to attain unlimited magical power but that power came with a price. Shackles. If a Djinn became too powerful they ran the risk of being bound to something whether it be a lamp or a ring or anything really and if they did they would become slaves to whoever found their prison and rubbed it, basically Genies.

Danny nodded and immediately stood to greet the two.

"Hey… I… I'm Danny Phantom." He said, stammer unintentional.

Stupid Teenage Hormones. Yes the reason for reverting back to a 14 year old in the way that he spoke was because the two girls in front of him, Ying and Yang were incredibly hot. Ying's outfit was very revealing and Yang was a 10 out of 10. Despite that he did his best to not stare. Curse these stupid teenage hormones.

"I'm Shadow." Shadow greeted idly. Looks like he wasn't affected by his hormones. Lucky.

"Hey there." Ying greeted first.

"Hey." Yang said.

"These two are actually looking for a team to join." Jade explained. "And good news, Ying's a Support and Yang is a tank."

Jade proceeded to explain how she met the two and they both pulled out their cards to share their information, Danny and Shadow did the same. Upon glancing at Ying's card the boys reacted. Danny's jaw dropped and Shadow, Shadow collapsed as if the sudden realisation that there was someone better then him had caused him to malfunction. So much for the ultimate lifeform. Ying of course was embarrassed.

Danny was the first to recover from his shock.

"Alright I definitely like the idea of forming a team as much as the next guy. The next guy being Shadow. But how about the five of us go on a job together so that we can see if we can work together in a team or not." Danny suggested. "Does that sound fair with everyone?"

No one objected. They all agreed… well not all of them. Shadow was still recovering from the thought that he wasn't the best.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **Dani: Back to short chapters I see?**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah makes the story so easy to write. I'll have**

 **Dani: And Ying and Yang officially joining the team.**

 **CyberActors15: It's not official yet. But yeah. That being said. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the Amberwell arc. I plan to make this arc a big meaty one so I hope you readers enjoy.**

 **Dani: So what will happen next? Read Review Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tales From Amity Park part 2

Chapter 11: Tales of Amity Park part 2

 **CyberActors15: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Phantom in another world. Before we get into the chapter we need a brief recap. Last time we saw Jade's perspective as she met Ying and Yang. Yang informed Ying about a team looking for members and Jade appeared and gave them a bit of info on the team. Ying and Yang decided to go see and they met Danny and Shadow as a result. Now they have temporarily joined the team and will go on a job together to see if they fit as a team.**

 **Dani: Are you really doing this again?**

 **CyberActors15: I have no idea what you mean.**

 **Dani: Jumping back to Amity Park just before beginning of a job that the team is going on…**

 **CyberActors15: Oh that, you see…**

 **Dani: You know how excited I was for the team to go on a Job together?**

 **CyberActors15: I realise but there is a method to my madness. Originally I was going to have this chapter later on and let a bit of time pass… but I realised that I still don't know what to do in the Job that the team is taking so I am stalling for time by posting this chapter now. That being said I'm pretty sure you will be able to enjoy this chapter.**

 **Dani: I don't think so.**

 **CyberActors15: Trust me on this.**

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

It seemed the Fenton Household had gone from bad to worse as the state inside was worse than it was when Jazz had arrived and yelled at the family. Between what was on the TV and what it meant and the cries of a young girl, there was enough depression to last a life time.

It had been about two weeks now since Jazz had arrived and begun her search with Tucker for Danny. She was still incredibly angry at her family, Vlad and Sam, most especially Sam, and as a result she didn't allow either of them to help in the search for Danny. Her two weeks of searching had proved fruitless as they found nothing, no mentions of Danny in the Ghost Zone or any mentions of him at any point in the past. There was no trace of Danny as if he never existed and Jazz couldn't help but worry about her little brother. Her mood wasn't improved by what was on TV. It was the news again.

"In recent news the still missing Daniel James Fenton has been revealed as the infamous hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom." The news anchor spoke. "The teenage hero vanished 7 weeks ago after a fight with the ghost named Technus and the Guys in White ghost hunting organisation. The Guys in White refuse to comment on his disappearance and…"

Jazz turned off the TV, not wanting to hear the bad news and went back to comforting the crying 12 year old in her arms, Danielle. She had been on her way back to Amity Park after seeing a bit of the world, the reason being she wanted to be part of a family and was hoping that Danny would be able to help her. On her way, she learned about his disappearance and secret identify being revealed and like Jazz before, her heart broke. Once she arrived at the Fenton house she was met the older Fenton sibling finally. She immediately knew she could trust Jazz because of everything Danny had told her beforehand.

When she asked Jazz about what happened to Danny, Jazz hesitated. Dani insisted on knowing and when she heard everything, her heart didn't just break, it shattered. She had been crying for an hour now with Jazz holding her. It was safe to say that she was in a state of depression unlike anything she had ever felt. And the emotional state of the girl was about to get worse.

The doors opened and it was the two people that Jazz didn't want to see right now, her parents. She was still mad at them, that was true, but she did still love them and normally she wouldn't mind if they walked into the house they technically owned. However she didn't want to see them right now because of Dani being there. There was a reason why Danny never told his parents about Danielle after revealing himself to them. And now Jazz had to carry the burden of explaining the female clone of Danny to her ghost hating parents. However the situation got worse before she even had a chance to explain.

Dani turned first to see who had entered and her eyes, oh god her eyes, they were Danny's eyes, only younger and more feminine. Jazz noticed her eyes and so did her parents. She saw Jack and Maddie and she recognised them. She had seen them before and knew who they were and from what she had heard from Jazz, she experienced a new emotion when facing these two, an emotion which she had saved for Vlad until this point in time. Her eyes showed terror, pure and clear terror, with emanated from the Fenton parents.

Dani screamed, as the monsters she didn't realise she feared until now had arrived. With that she flew and hid behind Jazz, despite easily being the most powerful in the room, she hid away because she was afraid that the two adults wouldn't treat her with the same ' _kindness'_ that they showed Danny. She wasn't born, she was created in a lab, a science experiment. And based on what Jazz had told her about how the two treated their own son with regards to his powers, Dani had absolutely no disbelief that they would strap her onto a table and dissect her.

The Fenton parents were in shock. There was no mistaking what they just saw, a younger female version of Danny who starred at them with eyes filled with fear. Before either of them could comment Jazz stood up and grabbed the frightened girl's hand.

"We were just leaving." She said before pulling Dani towards the exit, the back exit since her parents were blocking the door to the main entrance. Dani didn't object.

The two didn't make it far however. As Maddie was the first to snap out of her stupor.

"Jasmine Fenton, what are you doing with that ghost?" Maddie all but demanded.

Dani froze in fear, Jazz froze in anger.

"I'm getting her away from the two of you." Jazz replied. "And she isn't some ghost, this is Danielle Fenton. The closest thing I have to a little sister." Jazz turned with a fire in her eye. "And you won't lay a hand on her."

She might have revealed too much but she was making her statement now.

"Why does she look so much like Danny?" Jack asked.

Jazz was afraid of that question. Dani was still cowering behind Jazz afraid to say anything.

"That's not my place to tell you." Jazz said. "And I'm not going to tell you because I don't trust you not to hurt her. All you need to know is that she is family, if not yours then Danny's."

The Fenton parents took note of how hostile Jazz was and out of fear of losing their daughter just like they lost their son they didn't pursue. That allowed Jazz to leave with Dani.

"Don't worry Dani, you can stay with me at my hotel while we are here." Jazz said.

Since she had come back to Amity Park she was staying in a Hotel as opposed to staying at Fenton Works. Her room had been repurposed anyway and there was no way that Jazz was sleeping in Danny's room while he was still missing. And with Dani around now it was probably best to stay at her hotel.

"Thanks." Dani said quietly.

The two continued to walk in silence. The entire time Jazz kept glancing around to make sure no one was paying any attention to her. Since Danny's secret was revealed there had been a spill of fame onto her and her family alongside Sam and Tucker. There was a lot of attention and paparazzi. To be honest, it was very annoying.

Jazz didn't have time to deal with a plastic community that only cared about her and her family because the youngest was a superhero. It was something she could have handled another time but now with Danny missing she was more focused on that. Speaking of which…

"Are we any closer to finding Danny?" Dani asked.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, no." Jazz admitted.

"Do you think that Danny is okay wherever he is?" Dani asked.

Jazz hesitated on the answer.

"I don't know Dani." Jazz said. "He entered a temporary portal and could be anywhere or any when. All honesty seeing just how miserable his life was here I don't blame him for leaving. So for now all I can hope is that wherever he is he is safe."

Dani only nodded in agreement.

0-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-LINE-BREAK-GOES-HERE-0

 **CyberActors15: Okay so another short chapter but I decided I wanted to introduce a certain someone into this story for use later. And luckily my time writing this chapter has given me enough time to think about what I want to do in the next few chapters so hopefully you guys will get them soon.**

 **Dani: Why'd you have to go and make me feel like that? Throwing me into the story and making me sad and afraid? Why? Do you know how hard it is to maintain my cool sidekick persona when my emotions are all over the place?**

 **CyberActors15: … I assume that is your emotional way of saying you liked the chapter?**

 **Dani: … Yes… I am happy that I am in the story, I am just frustrated that I am so vulnerable.**

 **CyberActors15: Don't worry Danielle, with my half-baked plan and my habit of dumb lucking through the stories that I write, you will have a great presence in this story eventually… At least that is what I hope to happen anyway.**

 **Dani: I am screwed.**

 **CyberActors15: Maybe so. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you lads have a good New Year's… or if you are reading this after New Year's because of time zones and stuff then enjoy your 2018.**


	12. Chapter 12: Some Assembly Required

Chapter 12: Some Assembly Required

 **CyberActors15: I'm still alive! Hey guys sorry it has been a while since I uploaded this story. The thing is I had university preventing me from working and a brief period where I lost interest in this story but I am back… not sure for how long but I am back regardless and I am going to post as many new chapters as I can, starting with this one. Before we continue with the story I just thought I would give you a brief recap. Last time Dani arrived in Amity Park to learn two things, one that Danny's secret identity had been revealed and two that Danny had gone missing. She wasn't happy to hear that and she was less happy to hear why. Because of what Jazz had told her, she developed a fear of the Fenton parents and escaped in fear at the first site of them.**

 **Dani: Something I don't agree with. Also why do you talk about me like I am not in the room?**

 **CyberActors15: Calm down Dani. Can't you just be happy that you're in the story?**

 **Dani: I'm barley in the story. I am stuck in Amity Park while Danny is with the interesting characters and in the interesting environment.**

 **CyberActors15: Stop whining or I will remove you from the story.**

 **Dani: Shutting up now…**

 **CyberActors15: Good. Alright another thing before we get into the story I just want to remind you about the important characters since it's been a while since this story began. First we have Danny, obviously, then we have Jade, a half-elf OC of mine. Next character is an adaptation of Shadow the Hedgehog but as a Faunus (Human with animal traits). Next we have Yang, a character from RWBY and we have Ying a character from Paladins: Champions of the Realm. Additionally we have a family of OCs, Jonah and Allura Wisecaller and their daughter Leah. With that said now we can get into the story.**

* * *

Amberwell was famous for its underground ore deposits. Because of them the city had grown into one the richest cities in the country. Towards the outskirts of the city and around specific areas in the town there were multiple mines which were constantly pumping out minerals. And it's one of those ore deposits where the team of five guild members, Danny Phantom, Jade Cael, Lancelot AKA Shadow, Yang Xiao Long and Ying of the Blossom, found themselves.

The five of them were here because of the mission which they selected to see if they could work well with each other to actually form a team. To put it simply this mine had become infested with monsters and their mission was to clear the mine.

Monsters. Danny actually found that thought interesting. From the knowledge he had accumulated about this world he had heard a bit about the different life forms that lived here. It was weird to think about but he had grown accustomed to the idea of multiple sentient species, heck on his team already there was one human, one half ghost, one djinn, one half-elf and Faunus. So he had grown used to the idea of multiple sentient species. But the difference was monsters. Monsters weren't known for their intelligence, some of them like the Lynel that they fought a few days ago was one of the more intelligent monsters but it still resembled a beast. Monsters were constantly compared to beast men, in the way that they had more beastly and animalistic tendencies, however the major difference was that the Beast Men were a lot more intelligent and didn't have the same level of dark primal force to them. And the team of five were being sent in to take care of them.

The part of the mine that they were walking through right now was actually pretty big and spacy. Danny expected it to be a cramped space but that was completely wrong. They seemed to be in a corridor between the mining hot spots, which the miners would constantly use to move around. The ground was moderately level with mine cart tracks placed on the floor. There were also crystal lights along the side of the walls so they didn't have to worry about the darkness, not that it mattered because Danny, Jade and Shadow could see in the dark, Jade and Shadow a lot better than Danny, and Ying could create light with her illusions.

Overall Danny couldn't help but be reminded of a dungeon in an MMO game from earth, which a team would try to conquer.

As they walked they talked casually amongst each other. Even Shadow, shared a few words from time to time. As they walked they shared information about how their magic worked and how they preferred to attack. Yang explained that her magic allowed her to absorb energy, whether it be physical force or literal energy and redirect it back, at least double the power that she received it. Her preferred weapon was the two gauntlets that she wore, the Ember Celica, which transferred her body's natural magic and any force which she accumulated over time into kinetic energy which she released while attacking. They kind of worked like shotguns, only they blasted kinetic energy as opposed to ammunition.

They also learned about Ying's magic which was basically illusion magic. She could create the most realistic illusions, of anything ranging from people to animals, to monsters to inanimate objects like trees and buildings. Obviously each different illusion had a tendency to cost varying amounts of concertation. Ying commonly liked to create illusions of herself that would provide healing and other support benefits to allies. She didn't explain how her illusions could heal others as it was a complicated process but they did act as healing sentries. Her preferred weapon was her Blossom Mirror which allowed her to focus her magic into offensive beams of energy. It also had multiple other uses that aided in Ying's career as a support. Her mirror made casting illusions easier as well allowed her to remotely detonate her illusions. But the most useful aspect of her mirror was that it allowed her to reflect the status of her allies, allowing her to focus on healing whoever needed it most.

In the discussion Jade and Shadow also revealed their respective magic's as well as the name of their weapons, Jade crystal staff being called Crystal Bolt, and Shadow's being Arondight. Danny shared the basic nature of his powers and how they were ghostly in nature. Both Ying and Yang were surprised to learn that Danny didn't have a weapon as that seemed like basic part of being an adventurer, but they didn't grill him about it which Danny appreciated. Having one teammate (Shadow) breathing down his neck was bad enough, no need to add more.

Overall the talking that they had been doing was nice but it also worked to keep them distracted. Even Danny and Shadow with their enhanced sense of hearing failed to notice what was happening before a horn was sounded. A group of goblins were running towards them all of which had weapons drawn and a thirst for blood.

Standing on platforms above them were a few goblins who were aiming arrows at the team.

Yang immediately had a grin and dashed forward. The goblin unfortunate enough to be at the front was met with Yang's fist and a burst of kinetic energy that sent it flying. Yang didn't stop, instead she shot through the middle of the goblin attack, punching whoever was in her way and effectively scattering the goblins.

Danny took to the high ground, attacking the goblins that were sniping with their bows. He was using his ecto blasts to knock the goblins back alongside dealing damage from the air.

Shadow seeing the goblins scattered began moving through them attacking with his sword and cutting down the ones which Yang had knocked over.

Ying and Jade remained back with Jade using her magic to deal damage to the goblins that approached while Ying focused on sending healing to whoever needed it.

All five of them didn't speak and simply did what they would have normally done. That was what Danny observed as they fought. Both he and Yang were quick to jump into the fight. Shadow immediately went around the sides dealing fast and precise damage. Jade and Ying remained back watching and supporting the team where ever they could.

Their unspoken strategy proved to be successful as the goblins were eventually defeated. Overall the team of five hadn't taken much damage save for a few scratches and cuts here and there, but they would be cleansed by Ying's healing magic shortly anyway.

As Danny floated back down to the ground, he looked around at the carnage which they had unleashed. Every goblin was down for the count and they were taken out quickly before any more could be alerted to their presence.

"Nailed it." Yang said proudly as she looked around.

"Wow this team thing might not be that bad." Danny said upon touching the ground.

Shadow sheathed his blade and approached. "This is why I recommended forming a team. That makes all jobs significantly easier." Shadow said.

"If we continue at this rate then the mission will be done before we know it." Jade added.

The group of five all agreed and with that they continued to move deeper into the tunnel with the intention of clearing the mine of the goblin hoard that had infested it. Based on their previous encounter they were overflowing with confidence that this mission would be easy to accomplish and they would solidify their idea to form a team.

Unfortunately their overconfidence proved to be their downfall. When they encountered the next goblin group, they did the exact same thing that they did before and it failed. There were more than goblins in this cave, there were also hobgoblins and not only did the Guild members run in without a plan but they were hilariously outnumbered and out gunned.

The normal goblins focused on Ying and Jade and took them out quickly, which eliminated support from the backline of the team allowing the remaining three to be surrounded by the goblins and hobgoblins. Being surrounded meant that Shadow didn't have as much mobility and he was quickly overwhelmed by the hobgoblins since they were heavily fortified in armour that made them impervious to his sword. Danny and Yang were also punished for jumping ahead recklessly. To their horror there were hobgoblins who used magic and they specifically targeted their lightning at Danny and it hurt a lot. Yang's magic allowed her to take a lot more hits but then she was good against force and energy, not so much weapons. However it was her endurance that allowed her to survive the longest. When she was able to clear some space she helped the rest of the team escape and retreat.

Now the team of five sat a while away from the goblin horde in silence as they thought about what just happened. The defeat was fresh on their mind and they tried to find anything that could distract them from what happened. Ying was healing all the wounds and injuries of her teammates. Shadow had found something close enough to a wet-stone and was using it to sharpen his sword. Jade sat writing in her book and Yang was tweaking her gauntlets.

Danny sat just watching everyone trying to find a way to break the silence that surrounded them.

"So… that wasn't fun." He commented.

"You think?" Yang retorted immediately. "That was a complete disaster."

"Who would have thought that Goblins would be so problematic?" Ying commented.

"I wouldn't say the Goblins are problematic." Shadow said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang said as her lilac eyes flashed to red. It was apparent to Danny that the blonde brawler had a bit of an anger problem. Jade seemed to pick up on Yang's aggression as well.

"I think what Shadow meant is that Goblins aren't inherently intelligent." Jade added. "We weren't expecting the Hobgoblins, which are a much smarter race than the normal goblin. It was obviously the hobgoblins that planned their attack."

"Oh no that's not what I meant." Shadow said. "Although it is true the hobgoblins did provide a new challenge, they did something which we didn't and had something we didn't. They had a chain of command and a plan to deal with intruders and they acted on the plan accordingly while we pranced in there like children and let them defeat us."

There was silence in their part of the cavern as they let Shadow's words sink in. Now that they thought about it, his claims were true. Their team didn't have a leader nor a plan, just a decision to enter and fight.

"So we need a leader?" Danny finally said. "Then why don't you take command Shadow?"

A sarcastic laugh escaped the lips of the hedgehog Faunus. "I am a lot of things, the Ultimate Lifeform, a skilled swordsman and knight and a master of chaos magic, but I am no leader, nor am I a plan guy." Shadow said. "I just know that we need one."

Yang's anger seems to have faded as a grin graced her features. Danny was sure she was going to nominate herself to be leader.

"Obviously Ying should be leader."

Okay maybe she wasn't going to nominate herself.

"Think about it. She's got the highest rank out of all of us, she's the best support in the entire guild and she is even good enough to keep **me** out of trouble."

Ying went from calm to blushing up a storm. It was actually adorable.

"I can't be leader." Ying squeaked. "Simply because I am higher rank doesn't mean my leadership skills are automatically better than everyone else's. I thought Jade was the leader of your team."

All eyes shifted over to Jade causing the girl to smile nervously.

"No thanks. I'm not Leader material. But if you want a real leader."

To Danny's horror she pointed directly at him and as if to emphasize her point light seemed to stream down on him. God knows where though considering that they were currently sitting in an underground mine.

Before the Halfa could deny wanting to be leader, Shadow agreed with Jade and even commented on how Danny was able to come up with a plan to deal with not only a Lynel but a spatial magic cult. After that explanation both Yang and Ying were sold on the idea of Danny becoming the leader.

The Halfa sent a glare towards both Shadow and Jade and promised that the two would pay for this later. However with the nomination and the agreement done, Danny was stuck with the role so he would have to come up with a plan.

"So what's the plan fearless Leader?" Yang asked with a grin.

Danny groaned. Leader of Team Phantom and now leader of this team. Some things never change. "I do indeed have a plan."

~00000~

Ying floated towards the goblin and hobgoblin group that waited ahead. Despite the fact that she was floating and virtually didn't make too much of a sound, she certainly wasn't subtle. Her body shone brightly as light surrounded her body. It wasn't too bright but bright enough that anyone would notice, and the Goblins did indeed notice.

Just like before the regular goblins rushed to intercept with their weapons ready to strike. Ying didn't move, she let the goblins approach and swing their weapons.

Now goblins were a simple species but there were things that they understood. Hit flesh with blunt object, flesh will bruise or break. Hit flesh with sharp object it will cut and there will be blood. So when Ying's form cracked like glass the goblins were confused.

Before they had a chance to attack again Ying exploded in a flash of bright white light. The goblins not expecting such an attack and having spent recent weeks underground were not ready to face such harsh lighting and they were blinded alongside injured by the exploding illusion.

From the explosion of the light Shadow burst forth followed by Danny and Yang.

Danny flew fast, grabbing a hold of as many armoured hobgoblins as he could and removing their armour using intangibility. Shadow followed behind swinging his blade at all the un-armoured enemies. His sword tore through them like butter, causing the hobgoblins to disintegrate as all monsters tended to do.

Yang in the meanwhile, her eyes glowing red as an almost fire like aura surrounded her punched many of goblins that Danny and Shadow missed while charging through. She still had all her pent up energy from the previous fight and it was time to release it in with some devastating punches.

The initial burst of light died down and the remaining goblins and hobgoblins regained their sight. They moved forth to attack which unfortunately triggered multiple spatial mines which had been added during their moment of blindness. Jade grinned from her spot as she controlled the space around her allies and her enemies.

Ying was next to her, placing illusions to send healing and firing shots from her mirror to whoever needed healing or whoever needed to be hurt.

This method worked, and the fight was won by the five guild members, although the team did take a few scraps, it wasn't too bad considering they got healing from Ying shortly after.

After they were all rejuvenated they continued on their way. To their pleasant surprise, completing this job had been made significantly easier due to their decision to follow Danny's lead and work as a team.

With every new group they would encounter, they would act smart using either Shadow or Danny to scout ahead on account of their greater stealth potential and after that Danny would come up with a plan which they would execute.

Eventually they made it to the end of the mine and all the goblins had been taken care off.

"Oh jeez. That takes care of that." Danny groaned as he collapsed onto the ground. "That took so long."

"I hear you." Yang said as she groaned and sat down.

"I think I want to take a long bath after this." Jade said as she sat down.

"A bath sounds amazing." Ying agreed.

All of them were dirty and tired. This was supposed to be an easy run of the mill mission where they tested to see if they could work well together as a team. But what it turned out to be was tough exercise, one that all of them were glad was over.

"You four complain too much. That mission was fine." Shadow commented as he leaned against a wall in his too cool for life attitude.

Danny responded by throwing a snowball in his face.

"Stop trying so hard tough guy. We know you are just as tired as we are." Danny said,

Shadow didn't respond to that comment. But he did give a light smirk and a chuckle, which Danny accepted as his victory.

"One thing is for certain however." The hedgehog Faunus continued. "I think this team of misfits can work as a team. Phantom, Cael and I already agreed to being a team, but I think there is certainly enough space for Xiao Long and Blossom."

"Agreed." Jade said. "Do you want to make this team official?"

"Of course." Ying agreed.

"I'm in." Yang agreed.

"Welcome aboard." Danny said.

With that the team was formed. And Danny had found himself a real interesting group to call his friends that made him glad he made the initial decision to enter that portal.

~00000~

It was evening when the group of five returned to the contractor who had hired them for the job and accepted their reward after informing him of the returned safety to his mine.

The reward they received was some gold as well as a rare gemstone which was found in this particular mine which they saved. The stone they earned was Correnth, a mineral which was commonly used in the creation of magic weapons due to its potential to wield magic. It was smooth and rounded and had this ethereal green glow that seemed to match Danny's eyes.

The group of five accepted their reward and headed off. Initially they were going to head to the guild to report that their job had been completed but Ying suggested a different course of action. Due to how dirty all of them had become in their fight, she suggested an open air bath, something which Yang, Jade and Shadow all agreed to. Danny however was not quite looking forward to the idea. Despite his reservations, he did end up agreeing.

Arriving at the open air bath was not as Danny expected. In different anime's which the other worldly hero had seen in his world, the open air bath's where typically hot spring or thermal water underneath the skies with a big wooden wall separating the male and the female walls. Not here. The open air baths were more like hot tub baths which were not separated by gender. Both Males and female shared the same bath. Danny was immediately reserved about entering. Despite all the craziness which had transpired in his life since gaining his powers, he was still an American born person and therefore the idea of sharing a public bath was weird, especially one with those of the opposite gender. Sure everyone was instructed to wear towels but that didn't ease the weirdness he felt. This just wasn't a thing in his world.

But he was here, in a large open air bath with another dude and three young women. His face was as red as a tomato and he felt awkward being here. He so desperately wanted to escape and find a shower room so that he could have a normal shower.

"What's wrong Danny?" Jade asked.

"This is awkward." Danny commented. "Back home we never had anything like this."

"Your world sounds strange." Shadow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Strange? How is this not strange? Shared baths are weird enough when it's just guys but when it's shared with girls, that just makes it awkward." Danny commented.

"Once again your world sounds strange." Shadow said. "Nothing strange about this here. It's just typical life. Although there are baths that have the genders separated but this is an example of one which exists for both to relax and speak to each other."

"Are you an Other-Worlder Danny?" Ying asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Danny said. "Didn't know Other-Worlders were a thing."

"You aren't the first to come from another world. There have been plenty who come from other worlds." Jade explained. "It is still rare however. But stories of people reincarnating from other worlds or being summoned from other worlds do exist here."

"Huh interesting." Danny noted.

Before Danny could ask more questions regarding the topic of other worlds Yang decided to speak up.

"As interesting a conversation as this is, I need to ask you something important." She spoke up. "We're an official team now, so what's our name going to be? I think it should be something like Bumblebee."

"Hard pass, that name doesn't fit." Shadow said immediately. "I may not be too interested in a team name but I have less care for that name."

"Perhaps something about our first mission." Ying suggested. "Crystal Cavern."

"That sounds like a good name but I think it works for a location in a story book." Jade commented. "What about you Danny? Do you have any ideas?"

Danny thought for a moment.

"Well our first reward was that Correnth gem, so why not something like that?" Danny thought out loud. "Core something, or something core."

"I like Core." Yang said. "But it does need something."

"What about we name it after our leader. Phantom Core." Jade suggested.

There was an immediate agreement much to Danny's embarrassment. But he couldn't deny he liked the name.

"Phantom Core. Are we going with that?" Danny asked. He was met with no disagreements. Approvals from everyone, even Shadow, who was the harshest critic of the team. "Alright then from this moment on we are Phantom Core."

* * *

 **CyberActors15: And that is the end of chapter 12. Once again sorry this chapter is coming out almost two years late, but once again the past year and a bit have been hard. I will try my best to update this story as often as I can alongside some of my other stories.**

 **Dani: Well at least you are back to working on this story. And now Danny has got himself a full team.**

 **CyberActors15: Yeah he does.**

 **Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
